Until
by tinka1976
Summary: Кроссовер всех трех CSI. Но, так как главный герой - из Майами, то и раздел этот. Место действия - Нью-Йорк. История из прошлого, чуть-чуть альтернативная. Ничто не вечно в этой жизни, рай или ад - все это будет с нами. До тех пор, пока не...
1. Chapter 1

_Нью-Йорк, 4 сентября 2002 года_

Штырь был недоволен. Внешне это никак не проявлялось, но Косой поеживался при каждом взгляде на широкоплечего, кривоногого напарника, ощущая его недовольство наподобие огромной тучи, зависшей над головой, вроде той, что второй день поливала Нью-Йорк холодным дождем. Косой запнулся на лестнице, вода из ведра выплеснулась ему на ноги, заставив выругаться сквозь зубы и вызвав мрачный взгляд Штыря. В противоположность напарнику длинный и костлявый, Косой и раньше-то не отличался особой ловкостью, а с тех пор, как пару лет назад один дрянной коп, изловчившись, «поправил» ему физиономию осколком разбитой бутылки, и подавно. Глаз спасти не удалось, так что новое прозвище вполне отражало плачевное положение дел.

Вылив остатки воды в бак, Косой снова поежился. В подвале было гораздо холоднее, чем на улице. Он кинул осторожный взгляд в сторону полураздетого Ирландца. Полусогнутые колени не доставали до пола чуть ли не десяток дюймов, так что весь вес тела приходился на разведенные в стороны руки, но ни боль, ни холод не помогали привести Ирландца в сознание. Именно в этом была вина Косого и причина недовольства Штыря.

Штырь взглянул на наполненный бак, и снова испытал приступ раздражения. Но тут же подавил его. Теперь уж ничего не исправишь, остается ждать.

«Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от жизни в следующий миг», - философски подумал Штырь. Вчера он встретил Ирландца, как важного гостя. Босс велел приготовить для него восточную комнату – одну из лучших комнат в доме, что не вызвало ни малейшего удивления. Если уж сам легендарный Ирландец согласился приехать, то встречать гостя следовало по высшему разряду. Все изменилось неожиданно. Босс позвонил, едва машина отъехала от отеля.

«Встретил гостя?» - поинтересовался он, и Штырь насторожился. Больно вкрадчив был тон мистера Дилейни.

«Выехали», - кратко доложил Штырь. – «Что-то случилось?»

«Пока нет», - задумчиво сказал босс. – «Но, учитывая внезапно обнаружившуюся нежную дружбу Лоуренса с федералами …» - Штырь кинул быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, на невозмутимого Ирландца. – «Возник вопрос, можем ли мы доверять нашему драгоценному гостю…» - босс снова сделал длинную паузу.

«Мои полномочия?» - лаконично осведомился Штырь. Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. Зачем паниковать раньше времени?

«Постарайся узнать, как его зовут», - спокойно ответил босс. Штырь чуть не присвистнул. Придется «уговаривать», не иначе. Вряд ли Ирландец добровольно назовет свое имя. – «Поаккуратнее, на всякий случай», - жестко добавил мистер Дилейни, без труда понимая, какое направление приняли мысли его помощника.

Вот так и получилось, что Ирландец вместо гостевых апартаментов оказался в подвале. Казалось, он не удивился такому повороту событий, но Штырь решил, что это ничего еще не доказывает. Равно как и то, что называть свое имя Ирландец упорно не желал.

Пока Штырь обрабатывал его кулаками и дубинкой – а он был мастером, умел бить так, чтобы не оставлять синяков, умел убить одним несильным ударом, да так, что смерть наступала не сразу, а через несколько мучительных часов, – Ирландец молчал, а в его глазах мелькала странная отрешенность. Штырь даже испытал невольное уважение – следуя приказу босса, бил он аккуратно, нанося крайне болезненные удары, но так, чтобы не повредить внутренние органы, такое редко кому удавалось переносить без стона. Впрочем, Штырь и не ждал особых результатов от этой части допроса, это был лишь подготовительный этап, позволяющий оценить физические кондиции упрямца, которого требовалось «уговорить». Штырь относился к своей работе добросовестно, не испытывая никакой личной неприязни к ее объектам. Чего, очевидно, нельзя было сказать о Косом. Особенно после того случая, оставившего на его лице такие корявые шрамы, что даже проститутки порой шарахались, отнюдь не добавляя Косому доброжелательности к людям, и тем более, к подобным упрямцам.

Перейдя ко второму этапу «уговоров», Штырь в первый момент подумал, что допрос скоро закончится. Ирландец больше не молчал – орал во всю мочь легких, судорожно, со всхлипами втягивая воздух между разрядами и трясясь так, будто контакты не отнимали от кожи.

- Имя? – негромко поинтересовался Штырь, едва Ирландец немного очухался после первого разряда.

- Ирландец, - немного невнятно выговорил тот.

Штырь поморщился и кивнул Косому. Через полтора часа они подустали, но другого ответа от Ирландца так и не услышали. Большей частью тот вообще не отвечал, закрыв глаза и набираясь сил перед следующим разрядом. И когда Штырь уже начал подумывать, не пора ли снова сменить тактику – на всех действует разное, для кого-то эффективным оказывается одно, для кого-то другое, кто-то не выдерживает всего комплекса «уговоров», - Косой, в бешенстве от упрямства Ирландца, увеличил мощность разряда и держал контакты до тех пор, пока Штырь не сбил его с ног, сопровождая толчок под колени отборной руганью. Ирландец почти минуту хрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, потом замер, уронив голову на грудь и повиснув на цепях.

- Дерьмо, - прошипел Штырь, нащупывая пульс на горле Ирландца. Сердце билось, но дальнейший допрос пришлось отложить, и надолго.

Близилось утро, скоро босс явится поинтересоваться результатами, а похвастаться Штырю было нечем. Он подошел к Ирландцу, приподнял его голову, придерживая за подбородок, и легонько похлопал по щекам. Штырь проделывал это уже несколько раз на протяжении последних часов, но теперь, наконец, тело Ирландца дрогнуло, он дернул головой, высвобождая подбородок, и приоткрыл глаза.

- Так как тебя зовут? – небрежно, будто только вспомнив о том, что забыл это выяснить, спросил Штырь.

- Ирландец, - еле шевеля губами, проговорил тот. Смачно выругался Косой.

- Хочешь пить? – будто даже слегка сочувственно поинтересовался Штырь.

Но Ирландца, видимо, что-то насторожило в тоне его голоса, так что он промолчал, непроизвольно лизнув губы. Штырь кивнул Косому и, когда тот подошел, освободил от браслета цепи сначала одну руку Ирландца, потом другую. Ирландец сделал попытку встать на ноги, но неудачно, и повис теперь уже на плечах Штыря и Косого. Перед самым баком Ирландец попытался упереться, но вдвоем они легко преодолели его сопротивление, поставили на колени у края бака, завернув руки за спину, и Штырь, не доверяя больше Косому контролировать ситуацию, сунул Ирландца головой в воду. Конечно, Косой тоже неплохо чувствовал, сколько можно продержать человека под водой, но, учитывая его недавнюю оплошность, а также то, что утопить Ирландца совсем не входило в их планы, Штырь предпочел приложить руку сам.

Дергался Ирландец неожиданно сильно, Штырю и Косому приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы удержать его. Когда сопротивление стало ослабевать, Штырь выдернул Ирландца из воды, запустив пятерню в волосы на затылке, выждал ровно два судорожных вдоха, и снова отправил его под воду. Силы Ирландца кончились уже на пятом заходе. Едва почувствовав, как он потяжелел, Штырь подал знак, они оттащили Ирландца от бака, бросив на пол, и Косой уселся ему на грудь, прижимая коленями руки к полу. Дождавшись, пока Ирландец прокашляется и отплюется, Штырь откупорил бутылку с виски и подал Косому.

Казалось бы, получив увечье именно за этим занятием, Косой должен был бы навсегда заречься делать подобное, но почему-то этого не произошло. Теперь он никому не уступал этот этап «уговоров», получая бешеное наслаждение от процесса, лишь внимательнее следил за тем, чтобы очередной жертве не удалось высвободить руки.

Штырь наблюдал, как Косой вливает виски в рот Ирландцу. Тот захлебывался, мотал головой, босые ноги сучили по полу, и Штырь представлял, как крепкий алкоголь обжигает воспаленное горло, разбитый рот, туманит разум голодного человека. Прикидывая количество виски, которое Ирландец все-таки вынужден был проглотить, Штырь изо всех сил сдерживал подступающие скептические мысли. Похоже было, что жизнь этого человека закончится раньше, чем воля.

- Хватит, - сказал Штырь.

У Ирландца уже не осталось сил, виски просто лилось ему в рот, заставляя сглатывать, захлебываться, кашлять, но сопротивляться он больше не пытался. Косой в запале никак не отреагировал на слова напарника, и Штырь попросту отбросил его в сторону мощным пинком. Ирландец скорчился, прижимая руки к горлу и выкашливая виски пополам с кровью. Штырь подобрал тряпку, бывшую некогда футболкой Ирландца, и вытер его лицо.

- Имя? – скучающим тоном спросил он, удерживая Ирландца за подбородок.

Ирландец молчал. Кашель утих, Ирландец обвел помещение мутным взглядом, на мгновение задержавшись на лице Штыря, и закрыл глаза. «Отдыхает в ожидании следующего этапа», - понял Штырь.

Все бесполезно. Штырь пожал плечами. Что ж, на месте Ирландца он и сам бы не сказал. Но работа есть работа. Косой отнесся к новому поражению не так спокойно. Схватив пистолет и передернув затвор, он рванулся к Ирландцу, тыкая пистолетом ему в лоб. Штырь хотел было осадить напарника, напомнив, что решение будет принимать босс, но тут у него мелькнула интересная мысль.

- Погоди, - ухватил он Косого за руку. – Если не хочешь называть свое имя, - продолжил Штырь, обращаясь к Ирландцу. – Скажи, какое имя написать на твоей могиле.

Косой фыркнул, подразумевая очевидную бесплодность подобной попытки, но Ирландец приоткрыл глаза, и мелькнувшее в них выражение заставило Штыря замереть. Возможно ли, что это сработает?

- Джефф Сальвано, - прохрипел Ирландец, закрывая глаза в ожидании выстрела.

Косой нервно хмыкнул.

- Сальвано казнили лет десять назад, - сплюнул он. – Да, в девяносто втором.

- Переверни-ка его, - раздался спокойный голос босса за их спинами.

Мистер Дилейни сошел со ступеней и подошел поближе. Штырь дернул Ирландца за руку, разворачивая лицом вниз. Тело перекатилось мягко, безвольно мотнулась голова, что свидетельствовало о том, что Ирландец снова потерял сознание.

- Вытри, - недовольно поморщился босс.

Мокрая спина Ирландца была перемазана пылью вперемешку с налипшим мусором – уборка в подвале обычно ограничивалась торопливым замыванием следов крови. Штырь подобрал футболку Ирландца и вопросительно взглянул на босса, ожидая уточнений, что и где он хочет увидеть. Мистер Дилейни молча ждал, сощурив глаза. Штырь несколько раз провел тряпкой по спине и, заметив под левой лопаткой родинку, снова вопросительно взглянул на босса. Судя по его задумчивому виду, именно это он и ожидал там увидеть.

- Сальвано казнили давным-давно! – нервно повторил Косой. Его щеку сводило тиком.

- Вокруг той казни ходило много слухов, - негромко и задумчиво сказал Дилейни. Сложил руки на солидном животике, покручивая большими пальцами один вокруг другого.

- И что это значит? – истерично выкрикнул Косой.

- Ирландец появился через полгода после казни Сальвано, - не обращая на него внимания, пожал плечами Штырь, без слов понимая босса. Еще раз оглядел лежащего перед ним мужчину. Родинка, вероятно, подтверждает, что это Сальвано. Сам Штырь его отличительных примет не знал. Рыжие волосы, голубые глаза, высокий рост, ножевой шрам на правом боку – известные приметы Ирландца. Проблема в том, что эти приметы известны и ФБР.

- Наверх его, - принял решение босс. Вероятно, он всегда подозревал, что Джефф Сальвано и Ирландец – одно и то же лицо, а приметы Сальвано вряд ли принимались во внимание ФБР. – Вызови Лероя и какую-нибудь из девочек Нины, поласковей… Впрочем, попроси мадам заняться гостем лично. К Сальвано нужен особый подход.

Штырь рывком посадил Ирландца, подхватывая его под мышки. Подбородок упирался в грудь, руки болтались плетьми.

- Осторожнее, - недовольно сказал босс, наклоняясь и платком промокая выступившую на губах Ирландца кровь.

У Косого начала дергаться не только щека, но и плечо. Штырь вздохнул, с сожалением подумав о том, что вскоре придется менять напарника. Он внутренне усмехнулся, заметив, как мистер Дилейни аккуратно сложил платок и убрал в карман. Разумеется, жест был рассчитан не только на то, чтобы показать всем нынешний статус Ирландца, босс, как всегда, преследовал свои цели. Штырь кое-что слышал о новых, более точных, чем отпечатки пальцев, способах проверки, и помнил, что для этого нужна кровь.

Косой вышел из ступора и подхватил Ирландца за ноги, помогая Штырю отнести его наверх. Босс следовал за ними по пятам. Решив, что для кровати Ирландец слишком грязный, Штырь уложил его на диван, подложил подушку под голову, сложил руки на животе, и вышел, оставив Косого осваиваться с изменившейся ситуацией.

Доктор Лерой и Нина появились одновременно, хотя доку пришлось пересечь почти весь город, а мадам обосновалась со своими девочками через квартал. Штырь смерил роскошную, свысока глянувшую на него женщину недовольным взглядом, но высказывать ничего не стал – пусть босс сам объясняет ей ситуацию.

- Сюда, док, - вежливо поддержав под локоть высохшего, сгорбленного старичка, проговорил Штырь, провожая его к лестнице. Доктор Лерой казался выходцем не то что из прошлого – позапрошлого века. Серый в тонкую полоску старомодный костюмчик, круглые очки в металлической оправе, кожаный саквояж. Но Штырь неоднократно имел возможность убедиться, что дело свое разговорчивый старичок знает, а этот критерий был единственно стоящим в глазах Штыря.

- Мальчик бегал в таком виде по улицам Нью-Йорка, пока не захлебнулся в луже? – иронично осведомился доктор, входя в комнату и быстро оглядывая лежащего Ирландца.

- Мальчик оказался упрямым, и никак не хотел называть своих родителей, - в тон ему ответил мистер Дилейни, приветливо улыбаясь.

- Так-так-так, - покивал доктор Лерой, поднимая веко Ирландца. Нахмурившись, он пощупал пульс и открыл саквояж, вынимая шприц и несколько пузырьков. – И что же, у нашего Ирландца, оказывается, есть родители?

Штырь пожал плечами, показывая, что ни словом не обмолвился о личности пациента. Доктор Лерой смерил их саркастичным взглядом и хмыкнул. Действительно, Ирландец был раздет по пояс, а его приметы знали многие.

- Тебе говорит о чем-нибудь имя Джефф Сальвано? – поинтересовался мистер Дилейни, прищурившись в сторону вошедшей в комнату Нины. Тряхнув своими роскошными, выкрашенными в модный гранатовый цвет волосами, мадам уселась в кресло подальше ото всех, с видом полнейшего безразличия наблюдая за представлением.

- Сынок Патрика О'Коннела? – встрепенулся доктор Лерой. – И вам удалось что-то из него выбить?

- А что такое? – сощурился мистер Дилейни. Штырь почувствовал, как напрягся стоящий у окна Косой.

- Ну, его история мало к тому располагает, - доктор поправил свои очки, оглядел слушателей и, видя их неподдельную заинтересованность, пустился в воспоминания. – Вы, вероятно, слышали многое о бомбах Сальвано, но не о его детстве. Фелиция Сальвано была лучшей стриптизершей в клубе Патрика и трепетно любила своего хозяина. Он же охотно пользовался ее благосклонностью, до тех пор, пока Фелиция не совершила роковую ошибку. Она не просто забеременела, а скрывала свою беременность до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать. Как ей это удалось при ее работе – никто не знал. Патрик не признал сына, и Фелиция дала ему свою фамилию. Это мало кого ввело в заблуждение, поскольку об их отношениях знали многие, а рыжеволосый и синеглазый ребенок у темноволосой и темноглазой итальянки… Масть говорила сама за себя. Хотя маленький Джефф жил в борделе, его жизнь была не такой уж плохой. До тех пор, пока не умерла его мать. На следующий вечер отец вывел пятилетнего Джеффа на середину зала и объявил, что, поскольку теперь мальчишка его, ему придется отрабатывать свое пропитание. А потому… Мальчик продается. На ночь. Любому желающему, кто больше заплатит. Большинство из присутствующих подобное предложение повергло в шок. Но покупатель нашелся. И на следующей неделе тоже. И на следующей. Так продолжалось почти год, до тех пор, пока однажды Патрик, напившись, не забыл запереть дверь в свою комнату. Джефф продемонстрировал ему все, чему его успели научить за этот год. Самые бывалые из детективов выходили из той комнаты с перекошенными физиономиями. Еще год спустя Джефф Сальвано сбежал из колонии, куда его отправили. У мальчишки оказалось небывалое чутье на механизмы, поэтому Джефф начал отдавать свой долг миру уже через три года. Его бомбы были произведением искусства, так же, как впоследствии бомбы Ирландца…

- Док, - внезапно перебил его разглагольствования Штырь. Увлеченный повествованием, Лерой совсем позабыл о главном герое своей истории. Ирландец не издал ни хрипа, ни стона, но его лицо вдруг из бледного стало серым, лишь угольно-черные губы еще выделялись, да рыжие волосы темными скатанными прядями падали на лоб, оттеняя зловещий контраст.

Доктор Лерой осекся, на мгновение прижал пальцы к горлу Ирландца, затем выхватил из сумки новый пузырек и, наполнив шприц и нащупав пальцами промежуток между ребрами, размашистым движением всадил иглу. Ирландец выгнулся, с мучительным хрипом втягивая воздух, и Штырь интуитивно шагнул вперед, поддерживая за плечи и не позволяя телу рухнуть обратно.

- Правильно, Никки, - одобрительно кивнул доктор Лерой, помогая удержать Ирландца в полусидячем положении. Штырь поморщился - давно уже никто не называл его по имени, тем более в уменьшительной форме. – А ну-ка, помогите перенести его на кровать, - скомандовал док.

Проглотив под суровым взглядом старика все возражения, они вчетвером перенесли Ирландца на кровать. Перетянув руку Ирландца жгутом, доктор Лерой молча начал накачивать его лекарствами.

- Что скажешь? – прервал затянувшееся молчание мистер Дилейни, когда док оставил Ирландца в покое и принялся что-то быстро строчить на бланке.

- Скажу, что вы чуть не угробили парнишку, Шон, - ворчливо заявил доктор Лерой. – Но при надлежащем уходе он поправится.

- Как скоро? – резко переспросил мистер Дилейни. Вероятно, то, что старик назвал его по имени, раздражало не только Штыря.

- Учитывая его биографию, - ядовито ответил доктор Лерой. – Через пару недель он будет в порядке.

- Он нужен мне через неделю, - нахмурился мистер Дилейни.

- Я не бог, - устало ответил доктор Лерой. – Думаю, очнется он не раньше, чем через сутки, пару дней будет довольно слаб. Все остальное зависит от ухода и силы воли пациента. Я оставил все рекомендации, - он кивнул на плотно исписанный мелким почерком бланк. – А теперь позвольте откланяться. Никки, будь так любезен, мальчик, отвези старика домой.

Нина подняла взгляд на мистера Дилейни, с которым неожиданно осталась в комнате одна, если не считать Ирландца. Косой проворно выскочил вслед за Штырем и доктором, небезосновательно опасаясь выволочки.

- Займешься? – прищурясь, спросил мистер Дилейни. Его губы против воли растягивались в слащавой улыбке при взгляде на Нину. Ее общество доставляло боссу немало приятных часов.

- Это действительно Ирландец? – глуховато спросила Нина, не выказывая намерения подниматься из кресла.

- Я думаю, ты внесешь окончательную ясность и в этот вопрос, - подмигнул ей мистер Дилейни. – Если гость будет тобой доволен, сумму в чек впишешь сама, идет?

Нина задумчиво пощипала мочку уха, провела пальцем по подбородку. Дождавшись ее глубокомысленного кивка, мистер Дилейни вышел.

Шон и раньше привлекал ее в подобных случаях, но обычно гостей она получала в более цивильном виде. Но, какая разница, как ублажать мужчин, - суть от этого не меняется. Единственное, что имеет значение – количество нулей на купюре.

Подойдя к кровати, Нина криво усмехнулась – заботливо обложенный подушками Ирландец был перемазан в пыли, на грязных джинсах темнели пятна крови. Док сказал, он проспит еще сутки, мельком заглянув в бланк, Нина поняла, что за это время нужно будет сделать несколько уколов. Но для начала нужно привести его в порядок. Звать Штыря и Косого ей не хотелось. Все, на что они способны – волоком дотащить до душевой и поливать водой из шланга. После такого купания, скорее всего, Нина больше не понадобится. Так что мокрое полотенце – ее первое оружие в борьбе за вожделенный чек.


	2. Chapter 2

- В чем дело? – останавливаясь рядом с Эйден, спросила Стелла. – Пытаешься загипнотизировать компьютер?

- Что-то вроде, - усмехнулась Эйден. Тут же нахмурилась, поджала губы и покачала головой. – Нет, черт возьми, я решительно не понимаю… - пробормотала она, будто и забыв про стоящую рядом Стеллу и пристально вглядываясь в экран монитора.

- Джефф Сальвано, 1963 года рождения, приговорен к смертной казни на электрическом стуле, 12 апреля 1992 года приговор приведен в исполнение, - Стелла пробежала глазами открытый файл и вздернула брови. – И что тебя не устраивает?

- Что не устраивает?! – возмутилась Эйден. – Да все! Первое, - отогнула мизинец она, - база затребовала у меня личный код на доступ к этому файлу…

- Дело вели федералы, - бросив взгляд на краснеющий в углу экрана номер, пожала плечами Стелла. – Они любят такие штучки.

- Второе, - продолжила Эйден, фыркнув в знак своего отношения к паранойе федеральных агентств. – С какого перепуга ДНК казненного десять лет назад человека решили занести в базу?

Стелла прикусила губу – об этом она даже не задумалась. За последнее время она привыкла, что профиль подозреваемого оказывался не в той, так в другой базе – баз было множество и они регулярно пополнялись, поэтому случаи, когда профиль не находился в базе, встречались все реже. В базы заносилось все и вся – вся текущая информация, информация по нераскрытым делам, - но Эйден была совершенно права, информации по раскрытому делу двадцатилетней давности в базе быть не могло. Если только…

- Говоришь, запрашивает личный код? – переспросила Стелла.

У нее был более высокий допуск, чем у Эйден. Конечно, лучше всего было бы привлечь Мака, но он сейчас был занят. Эйден пожала плечами, закрыла файл и снова послала запрос. Стелла ввела в открывшееся окошко свой код и пароль. Экран мигнул, на мгновение Стелле показалось, что промелькнули какие-то совершенно другие слова, но тут же открылось то же самое личное дело.

- Странно, - задумчиво сказала Стелла, рассматривая старую, блеклую фотографию. Понятно, что фотографии блекнут и желтеют. Но не те, которые хранятся в компьютере!

- Такое впечатление, что это дело завели недавно, а потом замаскировали под старое, - тряхнув головой, сделала вывод Стелла.

- Похоже, - кивнула Эйден.

Они переглянулись. Затем Эйден, прищурившись, снова закрыла файл и еще раз послала запрос. На сей раз она ввела первые попавшиеся цифры и буквы вместо кода и пароля. Файл открылся. Женщины снова переглянулись.

- И зачем тогда запрашивать код? – вытянув трубочкой губы, и задумчиво глядя в монитор, проговорила Эйден.

Стелла виновато пожала плечами – от ее помощи вопросов не убавилось, а лишь прибавилось. Развернулась, чтобы идти дальше…

- Хм, а вот сейчас нам, кажется, все объяснят, - быстро подняв и опустив брови, сказала она с усмешкой. И в подтверждение ее слов Мак Тейлор, оторвавшись от разговора с двумя визитерами, бросил быстрый взгляд в их сторону, а затем направился к лаборатории Эйден. Мужчина и женщина с бейджиками посетителей шли за ним. – Хотя, скорее больше будут спрашивать, чем объяснять, - скептично дернув уголком рта, тут же добавила Стелла.

- Быстро они, - проследив ее взгляд, прищурилась Эйден. – Первый раз я открыла этот файл минут сорок назад.

- Офицеры Бонасера и Берн, - представил их подошедший Мак. – К нам пожаловало ФБР. Думаю, нам всем будет удобнее разговаривать у меня в кабинете, - тут же внес предложение он.

Агенты мельком взглянули на открытый файл – женщина слегка прищурилась и прикусила губу – и последовали за криминалистами.

...

- Итак, - начал Мак, расположившись за своим столом в кабинете. – Вас привело сюда то, что мы открыли файл Джеффа Сальвано, верно?

- Верно, нас интересует, зачем? – подозрительно спросил агент–мужчина. По тону чувствовалось, что он не особенно высокого мнения о криминалистах. Видимо, он был старшим в паре. Холеный мужчина с надменностью, прочно отпечатавшейся на лице, вольготно развалился в кресле напротив Мака, женщина, - высокая, темноволосая, круглолицая, - встала, прислонившись к стене возле двери, готовая внимательно и серьезно слушать. Очевидно, предубежденности напарника она не разделяла.

- Мы расследуем преступление, - невозмутимо заявил Тейлор.

- С этим человеком не может быть связано преступление, - быстро парировал агент.

- Разумеется, не может совершить преступление тот, кого казнили десять лет назад, - тягуче подтвердила Эйден.

Агенты быстро переглянулись.

- То есть у вас его тело? – осторожно спросил агент. По напряженности голоса и поз криминалисты без труда поняли, насколько агенты заинтересованы в ответе.

- Давайте начистоту, - резко поднялся со своего места Мак. – Мы рассказываем, что знаем, вы – почему мы должны это забыть.

- Хорошо, - поморщившись, кивнул агент. Женщина молчала, нахмурив брови и поглядывая на всех присутствующих по очереди.

- Тела у нас нет, есть платок с кровью, - не откладывая, начал выполнять свою часть сделки Мак, усаживаясь обратно в свое кресло.

- Где вы его взяли? – быстро и тихо спросила женщина.

- Один из детективов принес его мне лично, - не шевельнув ни мускулом, ответил Тейлор. – Он сказал, что вчера на него напал какой-то мужчина, пытался ударить ножом, они боролись, затем детективу удалось выхватить пистолет, и мужчина сбежал. На земле осталась кровь. Дело происходило возле дома любовницы детектива, и потому он просил без лишней огласки выяснить личность нападавшего.

- Чушь, - поморщилась женщина.

- Чушь, - одновременно с ней произнесла Эйден.

- Поясни, - потребовал Мак. Стелла недовольно покачала головой. Эйден всегда отличалась резкостью, но в присутствии агентов могла бы вести себя посдержаннее.

- В крови есть песок, это совпадает с рассказом детектива. А еще там достаточно амилазы… - Эйден сделала паузу.

- Слюна. Значит, кровь изо рта, от удара, - женщина произнесла это, не глядя на напарника, затем отошла к окну, отвернувшись от всех. Дождь барабанил в стекло, делая серый, мрачный Нью-Йорк еще неприветливее.

- Верно, - слегка удивленно кивнула Эйден. ФБР понимает в криминалистике?

- Что-то еще? – прищурился Мак.

- Да, - Эйден осуждающе качнула головой. – Высокое содержание алкоголя, низкий уровень глюкозы.

Стелла поморщилась.

- Физическое истощение, алкогольное опьянение, - Стелла взглянула на постукивающего кончиком ручки по столу Мака. – В таком состоянии вряд ли будешь бегать и драться.

- Ряд признаков указывает на то, что этот человек недавно подвергался воздействию электрического тока, - негромко добавила Эйден.

- Пытка, - пристально взглянув на прячущего глаза агента, подвел итог Мак. – Избиение, ток, голод, алкоголь. Ваш парень серьезно влип.

- Это не ваше дело, - набычившись, сказал агент. Он заметно занервничал, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о штанины брюк. Видимо, то, что их агента подвергли пыткам, произвело сильное впечатление. Но делиться информацией с криминалистами не хотелось сильнее.

- Тогда мы допросим детектива, передавшего платок? – приподняла бровь Стелла.

- Ни в коем случае! – выпалил агент, и тут же осекся. – Только после того, как он передаст информацию по назначению, - кривясь, будто от зубной боли, сказал он.

- Имя Джеффа Сальвано не должно было прозвучать, если бы ввод нашего человека под прикрытие прошел чисто, - не поворачиваясь, заговорила женщина. – Это был так, на всякий случай подобранный вариант. Сальвано, по слухам, удалось каким-то фантастическим образом избежать смертной казни. Он подходит по описанию и возрасту. Проблема в том, что вопрос имени вообще не должен был стоять на повестке дня.

- Значит, что-то пошло не так, - задумчиво кивнул Мак.

- Агент, который поселил нашего человека в гостиничном номере, и в дальнейшем, как планировалось, должен был поддерживать его и осуществлять связь с нами, позавчера пропал, - подтвердила женщина.

- Думаю, вам нелишне будет взглянуть на два вчерашних тела. Мужчины, от 30 до 40, у одного пробит череп, другой убит выстрелом в висок, - меланхолично сказала Эйден.

Агенты переглянулись. У мужчины выступил пот на лбу.

- Если Лоуренс… - начал мужчина.

- Мы взглянем на тела, - решительно перебила его напарница. – Придется подстраиваться на ходу. Если он еще жив, а Лоуренс мертв, нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы подтвердить информацию прикрытия, а потом уж думать, как выйти на связь. Если они не поверят, что он – Джефф Сальвано, а Джефф Сальвано – это… - она запнулась, - нужный им человек, то для связи понадобится медиум, а Нью-Йорку придется пережить еще одно 11 сентября.

Мак вздрогнул и стиснул челюсти при этих словах. Стелла и Эйден быстро взглянули на его мгновенно закаменевшее лицо, понимая, какой отклик это должно было вызвать у едва начавшего приходить в себя после утраты Тейлора.

- Джефф Сальвано подходил на роль кого? – неприятным, жестким голосом спросил Мак.

- Вам лучше этого не знать, - спокойно ответила женщина. – Чем меньше посвященных – тем безопаснее. Для всех.

Мак некоторое время в упор смотрел ей в глаза. Женщина не отвела взгляда.

- Что ж, тогда позвольте проводить вас в морг, - криво усмехнулся Мак.

В ответ женщина неожиданно широко улыбнулась, показывая, что оценила шутку. Улыбка сделала ее лицо очень привлекательным, и щелочка между передними зубами, казалось, лишь добавляла искренности в эту улыбку.

...

Косой просто сходил с ума от беспокойства, переходящего в приступы панического ужаса. Глядя, как босс аккуратно промокает платком разбитые губы Ирландца, Косой вдруг понял: очнется Ирландец, решит поквитаться, и босс лишь спросит – самолично желаете прикончить обидчика или неохота пачкаться? Когда Косой попытался высказать свои опасения Штырю, тот взглянул, как на последнего идиота, со снисходительной насмешкой, и ответил, мол, мы делали свою работу, и Ирландец это понимает. Штырю хорошо было рассуждать: разряд, чуть не прикончивший Ирландца, дал Косой, виски вливал – тоже Косой, да и пистолетом тыкал не Штырь… Да, это были сладкие мгновения – как что-то неуловимо изменилось в выражении глаз сохранившего невозмутимый вид Ирландца, когда он увидел, куда его ведут; как дрогнуло его лицо, запачканное текущей из носа кровью, когда Косой пинком помог ему побыстрее спуститься по лестнице, ведущей в подвал; вопль, переходящий в хрип, и откровенный, смертный ужас отчаяния на белом лице, когда Косой прикладывал контакты к его телу, стараясь выбирать еще необожженные участки кожи, звяканье цепей, рывки и дрожь Ирландца; а потом пустая тоскливая обреченность в глазах, судорожно стиснутые зубы, которые Косой практически без усилий разжимал, проталкивая горлышко бутылки… Теперь Косой расплачивался за все это удовольствие липким, потным, паническим страхом перед расплатой. Послушав рассказ доктора Лероя о детстве Ирландца, Косой расстался с последними иллюзиями. Такие не прощают.

Косой мечтал оказаться подальше от этого дома, потому как с Ирландцем носились теперь как с особой королевской крови. Вечером следующего дня Штырь снова привез доктора Лероя, и, ведя его наверх, озабоченно пояснял, что мистер Дилейни лично просил посмотреть, почему Ирландец до сих пор не пришел в себя. Услышав это, Косой обнадежился было, что Ирландец не выживет, и неминуемой расплаты удастся избежать, но радужные надежды просуществовали всего полчаса. Спускаясь, доктор Лерой сердито ворчал на Штыря, что купание в ледяном подвале – не та процедура, которая способствует укреплению здоровья, а от жара за последние лет пятьдесят никто не умирал.

Косой проскользнул к восточной комнате. Дверь была приоткрыта, позволяя ему удовлетворить свое любопытство. Да, Ирландец был уже не бледным, как смерть, теперь на его щеках горел болезненный румянец, яркостью соперничая с его рыжей шевелюрой. Вид по-прежнему обложенного подушками – подложенные под спину, под плечи, под голову удерживали его в полусидячем положении, те, что с боков, скорее всего, не должны были позволять ему метаться, - и укрытого одеялом Ирландца вдруг вызвал у Косого жгучее желание положить еще одну подушку сверху и прижать как следует…

Но стоило ему подумать, что никто не препятствует осуществить это желание прямо сейчас, откуда ни возьмись, появилась Нина. Заглянула в лежащий на столе листок, затем отжала стоящий рядом в тазике компресс, немного откинула одеяло, протерла лицо и грудь Ирландца. «Ну ни дать ни взять сестра милосердия, кармелитка, м-мать ее», - зло подумал Косой. О том, чтобы удостоиться внимания мадам, Косой и мечтать не смел, а ставши пару раз свидетелем скандалов, которые тайком устраивали ее девицы, не желая обслуживать его, он и вовсе не расположен был к Нине. Тем временем Нина, еще раз отжав компресс, положила его на лоб Ирландца. Внезапно его ресницы дрогнули, глаза приоткрылись… Косой в ужасе, что его заметят, отшатнулся от двери, налетел на здоровую вазу с какими-то высохшими цветами, после чего, его, разумеется, заметили. Косой пулей пронесся по коридору, не помня себя, слетел с лестницы, чудом не переломав ноги, и еще долго не мог отдышаться. Надо было рвать когти, вот только идти Косому было некуда.

Если бы Косой не так сильно боялся и вгляделся повнимательнее, он наверняка бы понял, что взгляд Ирландца совершенно мутный и бесцельный. Закрыв дверь, Нина вернулась к кровати, но взгляд Ирландца скользнул по ней точно так же, не задерживаясь, как и по предметам обстановки. Она потрогала чашку с бульоном – он был еще достаточно теплым. Док сказал, что нужно покормить больного, как только очнется. Нина осторожно поднесла чашку ему ко рту, но Ирландец вдруг сжал губы и отвернулся, чуть не выбив чашку у нее из рук резким движением.

- Это бульон, дурачок, - укоризненно сказала она. – Тебе поесть нужно.

Ирландец замер, часто, хрипло дыша, прислушиваясь к ее голосу, его губы расслабились. Нина просунула руку под его затылок, разворачивая и приподнимая голову, и снова поднесла чашку к его рту. Ирландец снова попытался отвернуться.

- Ну-ка не дергайся, - строго сказала Нина.

Первая порция, попав на сжатые зубы, пролилась мимо. Нина едва сдержалась, чтобы не ударить упрямца. Для него же старается! Вытерев лицо Ирландца и промокнув подушку, Нина приподняла его повыше, так, чтобы не приходилось поддерживать голову, и попыталась пальцами разжать его зубы. Он задергался, запрокидывая голову, но освободиться из Нининых рук не смог. Когда же она сумела разжать стиснутые зубы, у Ирландца вдруг вырвался такой жалобный полувздох-полуплач, что Нина вздрогнула, чуть не выпустив его.

- Ну ты чего? – почти испуганно спросила она. – Я ж тебе ничего плохого не делаю…

Нина влила немного бульона ему в рот и выпустила его голову. Ирландец сглотнул и неожиданно успокоился. Нина снова поднесла чашку ко рту, и он сделал глоток, другой, на третьем захлебнулся и долго кашлял.

Нина нахмурилась – ее злило, что такое простое дело обрастает такими сложностями. Но остаток бульона ей удалось влить в Ирландца без лишних усилий. Пришлось, правда, делать небольшие паузы после каждых двух глотков, и позволять ему отдышаться, зато больше он не захлебывался.

«Как дите малое», - проворчала про себя Нина. Потом она еще не раз повторила эти слова с все возрастающим раздражением, поскольку теперь с очнувшимся, но находящимся в помрачении Ирландцем было гораздо сложнее, чем когда он был без сознания. Тогда он хоть лежал спокойно, а теперь метался всю ночь, то скидывая одеяло, то стаскивая со лба компресс, то выдергивая руку, когда Нина делала уколы, - под утро ей уже хотелось спеленать его, как ребенка, когда он вдруг неожиданно успокоился. Движения из резких постепенно стали вялыми, вот беспокойно шевельнул рукой, перекатил голову по подушке. На лбу и над верхней губой выступила испарина, дыхание стало чище и без хрипа.

Нина вытерла пот с его лица, подтянула одеяло. Посидела, недоверчиво вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо Ирландца и вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину, наполненную ровным сонным дыханием. «Хорошенький какой, когда спит», - неожиданно со смешком подумала Нина. Но ее усмешка быстро угасла – обычно женщины так говорят про детей. Дети… Для Нины это было недостижимо. В общем-то, она и не знала точно, хочет ли она ребенка, но образ женщины с ребенком был для нее своеобразным антиподом тому образу жизни, который она вела. Нина трезво оценивала свои возможности – 36 лет, двадцать из них на панели, не рожавшая, о количестве абортов страшно подумать… Но все равно что-то щемило в груди.

Еще раз взглянув на Ирландца, удостоверившись, что он спокойно спит, и даже щеки порозовели – не белые, но и не горящие – Нина перебралась на диван и с наслаждением вытянулась во весь свой немаленький рост. «Самые лучшие моменты из тех, что ты проводишь с мужчиной, - это когда он оставляет тебя в покое», - цинично подумала Нина, закидывая руки за голову и потягиваясь. Если Шон сдержит обещание… Конечно, миллион она вписывать не будет, как ехидно подумалось ей в первый момент, когда она услышала слова «сумму в чек впишешь сама». Но, пожалуй, не будет слишком нескромно оценить свои труды, скажем, тысяч в сто. А может, и двести – неизвестно еще, что потребуется Ирландцу, когда он окончательно придет в себя. Учитывая наклонности, которые могли у него остаться с детства…

Нина вздрогнула от ужаса и отвращения. Вот еще один проданный. Но ей хоть было четырнадцать, и от нее хотели только секса, для женщины это все же естественно. О том, чего мог пожелать от пятилетнего мальчишки какой-нибудь педофил-садист, Нина предпочитала не думать. На счету Сальвано были сотни жизней. На счету Ирландца – тысячи. Можно надеяться, что его жажда мести поутихла, и теперь ему нужно не более чем любому другому мужчине для отдыха и расслабления. А если что… Ну, тогда можно будет предъявить синяки, и с чистой совестью вписать все триста тысяч. А то и пятьсот. Уехать в провинцию, купить небольшой магазинчик… Уж чему-чему, а обслуживать клиентов Нина научилась за эти годы. Ни «мадам», ни этого прозвища. А ведь когда Нина выбирала себе имя, оно показалось ей таким красивым и гордым. «Царица, владычица» - было написано в книге. С полумиллионом она действительно ею станет, и неважно будет, как ее зовут, да хоть ее настоящим именем. Хоть оно и звучит скучно и пресно. А как хорошо звучит прозвище Джеффа – «Ирландец». У Нины хороший музыкальный слух, она во всем ищет звучание. Для нее звучит одежда, цветы, мебель… Ирландец. Нет, не так. Иррр-ландецццц. Мурлыкающее начало перетекает в таинственный конец, призыв к молчанию. Тс-с-с-с…

Нина засыпала под сладкую путаницу мыслей. Из прозвища Ирландца, нагромоздившегося огромными скалоподобными буквами, возносящимися до самого неба, вдруг вылезла рыжая пушистая кошка с пронзительными синими глазами, подошла и стала тереться об Нинину щеку. Нина погладила ее, от шерсти брызнули огненно-рыжие искры, Нина испугалась, что они подпалят ее деньги, и она останется ни с чем, но нули на купюрах распухли, и в каждом нуле, как в бассейне, стояла прозрачно-голубая вода. Успокоившись за свои деньги, Нина снова принялась гладить кошку, от удовольствия та зажмурила глаза, и ее мурлыканье было таким громким, что прокатывалось по Нининому телу приятным массажем…


	3. Chapter 3

Нину разбудил осторожный стук. Мысленно чертыхаясь, она поднялась и подошла к двери, на ходу приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы. Стучала Эбби – пожилая служанка, выполнявшая в доме мистера Дилейни практически все женские обязанности: экономки, горничной и кухарки. Вместе с ее мужем Джимом они составляли всю прислугу в доме, что вполне устраивало босса, предпочитавшего обходиться минимумом проверенных людей. Отношения Нины и Эбби назвать теплыми не поворачивался язык, но и враждебными они не были. Женщины друг друга терпели. Права и обязанности у них были разными, что вполне их устраивало. Нина относилась к пожилой негритянке даже терпимее, а вот Эбби искренне полагала, что «подобной шалаве не место в приличном доме». Нина же усмехалась про себя, дивясь подобной упертости, позволяющей Эбби столько лет закрывать глаза на все творящееся тут, продолжая считать дом босса «приличным». Пусть даже трупы выносили через черный ход, а изоляция подвала была достаточно хорошей, чтобы не слышать раздающихся там криков.

Презрительно поджав губы и выкатив глаза, Эбби сообщила, что мистер Дилейни отобедал, свежая порция бульона для больного готова, а если Нина захочет есть – пусть спускается в столовую, здесь не гостиница, обслуживание в номере не предусмотрено. Нина молча выслушала ее, кивнула, захлопнула дверь и отправилась приводить себя в порядок.

Выйдя из ванной через пару часов, Нина остановилась посреди комнаты, прислушиваясь. Что-то изменилось за это время. Через пару секунд она поняла – не слышно дыхания спящего Ирландца. Нина поспешно шагнула к кровати, но тут же поняла, что тревога напрасна. Ирландец спокойно наблюдал за ней, повернув голову и прижавшись щекой к подушке. Нина подошла ближе – Ирландец поднял глаза, его взгляд явно был осмыслен.

- Лучше тебе? – спросила Нина. Странное дело, она не могла дотронуться до его лба, чтобы проверить, спала ли температура. Вроде и настороженности нет во взгляде, и руки расслабленно лежат поверх одеяла, а будто барьер стоит.

- Кто ты? – спросил Ирландец. Его сорванный голос хрипел.

Нина присела на край кровати, будто невзначай положив руку на его бедро. Ирландец не шелохнулся, но во взгляде появилось легкое раздражение.

- Нина, - назвалась она.

Ответ прозвучал томно-игриво, по привычке Нина склонила голову набок, демонстрируя волосы, забросила ногу на ногу и выпрямила спину, выставляя напоказ грудь. Ирландец едва заметно поморщился, заставив Нину усмехнуться. Его взгляд скользнул по комнате, и Нина поняла, что если сейчас она не сменит тактику поведения, ее просто выставят – девка Ирландцу не требуется.

- Меня наняли побыть для тебя нянькой, - тем не менее, не удержалась от колкости она, поднимаясь. – Так что я пошла за твоим бульоном.

Ирландец слегка усмехнулся, окидывая взглядом ее фигуру. Направляясь к двери, Нина игриво качнула бедрами, и с порога кинула взгляд на Ирландца. Его улыбка стала чуть заметнее, а выражение, промелькнувшее во взгляде, наполнило Нину новой уверенностью в своих силах. Похоже, проблем с Ирландцем у нее не будет.

Вернувшись, Нина не поверила своим глазам – постель была пуста. Шум воды в ванной прояснил эту загадку – куда мог деться раздетый и больной человек. Нина поставила чашку с бульоном на тумбочку у кровати, немного подумав, сама поменяла простынь, поправила подушки – пока дозовешься Эбби, этот шустрик успеет раздобыть одежду и смотаться из дома.

Но, когда Ирландец вышел из душа, Нина поняла, что здорово переоценила его состояние, да и сам он тоже. Шатаясь, как пьяный, Ирландец вернулся на кровать, забрался под одеяло, даже не сняв полотенца, которым обмотал бедра, и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушки. Его мелко трясло, но, судя по горящим щекам, скорее от слабости, чем от холода. Нина нахмурилась – учитывая, что сегодня ночью у Ирландца был довольно сильный жар, принимать душ, вероятно, было не самой лучшей идеей.

Нина снова села на край кровати, дождалась, пока Ирландец приоткроет глаза, интересуясь, что ей нужно, и молча протянула чашку с бульоном.

- Остынет, - пояснила она.

Ирландец приподнялся, взял чашку и выпил в несколько больших глотков.

- Спасибо, - проговорил он, возвращая чашку и откидываясь на подушки.

Голос все еще немного хрипел, но Нина помнила про ожоги – на ожоги от пламени они не были похожи, скорее слабые ожоги от электрического тока. Так что она догадывалась, как именно Ирландец сорвал голос. Кстати, после душа надо бы заново нанести мазь. Нина потянула одеяло, оголяя его торс, но Ирландец воспротивился.

- Я просто смажу ожоги, - с раздражением сказала Нина, дергая одеяло. Ирландец изучающе взглянул на нее, и Нина фыркнула, закатывая глаза. – Да не кусаюсь я, - насмешливо заверила она, и Ирландец, наконец, отпустил одеяло.

Большинство ожогов на животе, груди и боках были легкими и уже практически зажили, оставив лишь небольшую красноту кожи. Два более сильных ожога тоже заживали хорошо. Нина осторожными движениями наносила мазь, легонько втирая ее в едва зажившую кожу и густо смазывая еще незажившие места.

Закончив, она взглянула на лежащего с закрытыми глазами Ирландца. Кажется, подтверждались ее худшие опасения – он снова раскраснелся, на лице выступила испарина, ресницы тревожно вздрагивали. Когда она перетянула резиновым жгутом его руку, готовясь сделать укол, Ирландец резко открыл глаза, тревожно оглядываясь кругом, и Нина поморщилась, заметив, как помутнел его взгляд. Тем не менее, он позволил сделать укол, внимательно наблюдая, как Нина протирает сгиб локтя спиртом, как входит в кожу игла. Нина согнула его руку, зажав место укола, Ирландец отвернулся, переворачиваясь на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку, подвернув прижатую к груди руку под себя. Нина подтянула одеяло повыше, и с неожиданной для нее самой нежностью пригладила взъерошившиеся на затылке волосы. «Он болеет, плохо ему – как не посочувствовать», - оправдывалась она перед собой. Может, еще все и обойдется…

Несколько часов спустя стало понятно, что не обошлось – Ирландцу стало хуже, жар усилился, он снова беспокойно заметался, беззвучно шепча что-то. Теперь Нине пришлось еще сложнее – у Ирландца прибавилось сил, и он не позволял ни напоить себя, ни вколоть лекарство. Терпение Нины было на исходе, когда в дверь снова постучали.

- Что еще? – с раздражением спросила она, открывая дверь и ожидая увидеть Эбби.

- Одежду ему принес, - спокойно ответил Штырь. – Тетушка Эбигэйл сказала, ему лучше.

- Было лучше, - фыркнула Нина. – А теперь…

Она кивнула в сторону кровати, приглашая полюбоваться. Штырь сложил принесенную одежду на стул и подошел поближе. Ирландец вздрагивал всем телом, резко дергаясь из стороны в сторону. На лбу крупными каплями выступил пот, стекая по вискам, нос заострился, под плотно закрытыми веками лихорадочно метались глаза.

- Плохо, - подвел итог Штырь. – Лекарство дала?

- Как? – снова фыркнула Нина. – Если только связать…

Штырь исподлобья наградил ее тяжелым взглядом, присел на край кровати, несколько секунд медлил, примеряясь к беспорядочным рывкам Ирландца, а затем быстро и неожиданно ловко сгреб его вместе с одеялом, прижимая спиной к себе и крепко обхватив поперек туловища. Хриплое дыхание Ирландца перешло в стон.

- Нет, нет, не надо, нет, - умоляюще запротестовал он, пытаясь освободиться.

Но Штырь держал крепко, не позволяя высвободить прижатые к телу руки, и Ирландец затих. Голова свесилась на грудь, он обмяк, так и не открыв глаза.

- Какую руку? – деловито спросил Штырь.

- Левую, - кивнула Нина. Шприц лежал наготове, Штырь взял левую руку Ирландца за запястье, правой обхватив его поперек груди, и Нина быстро и без проблем сделала укол. Ирландец дернулся было, но Штырь, не потеряв бдительности, предупредил его рывок.

- Все, все, - словно маленькому ребенку, успокаивающе сказал он.

Нина покосилась на Штыря – в его голосе была чуть ли не нежность. Но уж такого раздражения, как у нее, не было точно. Тем временем Штырь аккуратно уложил Ирландца обратно, взглянул на его запекшиеся губы и, хмурясь, обернулся к Нине.

- Напоить ты его тоже не сумела?

- Самый умный, да? – огрызнулась она. – Он два раза чашку у меня из рук вышибал!

- Ясно, - буркнул Штырь. – Давай сюда.

Нина, поджав губы и сощурив глаза, чтобы сдержать злые слезы, - да что он о себе возомнил, она старается как может, и кто сказал, что любая женщина должна быть хорошей сиделкой для буйных больных, может, у нее другое призвание – наполнила чашку разведенным кисловатым сиропом, приготовленным Эбби специально для больного, и подала ее Штырю. Тот, одарив Нину еще одним уничижительным взглядом, своей широкой ладонью мягко прижал голову Ирландца к подушке, поддерживая под челюсть, ловко нажал с двух сторон пальцами на какие-то точки, так что рот Ирландца чуть приоткрылся сам собой, и, выждав паузу между вдохами, влил немного сиропа. Ирландец сглотнул, слегка дернулся, но рука Штыря не позволила ему отвернуться. Снова приоткрыв ему рот, Штырь ловко влил следующую порцию и Ирландец покорно проглотил ее. Нина наблюдала, как пустеет чашка, поражаясь, как Штырь безошибочно угадывает моменты между вдохами и выдохами и как точно отмеряет порции, что Ирландец совершенно не захлебывается.

- Держи, - протянул ей Штырь пустую чашку, взял полотенце, вытер лицо успокоившегося Ирландца, подтянул одеяло и даже подоткнул с боков.

- Еще поцелуй в лобик, - съехидничала Нина.

- Надо будет – поцелую, - отрезал Штырь.

- А не боишься, что он вас на лоскуты пустит, как очнется? – зло прищурилась Нина.

- Его право, - в упор глянул на нее Штырь. – Он нужен боссу, чем скорее, тем лучше. В следующий раз зови меня, если что.

Нина проводила его взглядом. Стелла, ее заместительница, не раз говорила, что Штырь придерживается мнения, что «бабы хороши лишь для секса, никаких серьезных дел им доверять нельзя». Несмотря на это, Стелла довольно активно привечала Штыря, и Нина подозревала, что голову ее заместительницы кружат весьма романтические иллюзии по этому поводу, которые, слава богу, не имеют ни малейшего шанса осуществиться. Ей казалось странным, что неглупая, в принципе, девушка, зная жуткую историю Штыря, еще на что-то надеется. Он не требовал от женщины лишнего, исправно, даже щедро платил, но заводить какие-либо отношения после случившегося с его женой…

Когда-то Ник Коттс работал санитаром и шофером на скорой, его красавица-жена родила двух очаровательных мальчишек-близнецов. А спустя три месяца, не справившись с послеродовой депрессией, она выкинула детей из окна их квартиры, расположенной на восьмом этаже. Придя домой и обнаружив это, Ник взял хлопочущую у плиты жену за плечи, заглянул в ее наполненные радостным безумием глаза и отправил вслед за детьми. Затем сам вызвал полицию. Несмотря на все старания адвоката, Ник получил десять лет.

...

Ночь прошла удивительно спокойно. Наутро Нина, взглянув на мирно спящего Ирландца, спустилась на кухню к Эбби и попросила приготовить для него нормальный завтрак. Пока Эбби собирала поднос для Ирландца, Нина успела перекусить сама. Непривычный режим раздражал ее – обычно день для ее девочек начинался гораздо позже, ночь была самым горячим временем, а по утрам все, включая Нину, отсыпались.

Возвращаясь наверх с подносом, Нина шагнула на первую ступеньку лестницы, подняла глаза и оторопела. Ирландец, одетый и на вид совершенно здоровый, стоял на верхней площадке, видимо, раздумывая, куда идти. Прежде, чем он успел увидеть Нину, прежде, чем Нина успела поставить поднос или окликнуть его, из комнаты сбоку появился Штырь. Увидел Ирландца, остановился, вопросительно глядя на него.

Что-то дрогнуло в лице Ирландца, в глазах зажегся нехороший огонек, и в следующий момент страшный удар в челюсть повалил Штыря на пол. Он затряс головой, сплевывая кровь, приподнялся на одно колено, и получил следующий удар ногой под дых. Захрипел, согнувшись, закашлял, и, прежде чем выпрямиться снова, выставил перед собой ладони в предупреждающем жесте и заорал во все горло куда-то в сторону лестницы:

- Стэн!

Внизу Косой прижался спиной к стене, боясь снова высунуться из-за угла. Ну, Штырь, ну, напарник, решил сдать его, - мол, это Косой усердствовал, он виноват, его и бей!..

- Стэн!!! – снова проревел Штырь.

Ирландец сгреб его за грудки, с силой, неожиданной для худощавого тела, припечатал к стене и занес руку для нового удара.

- Подожди, - торопливо проговорил Штырь. Ирландец склонил голову на бок, оценивая тон, которым это было сказано. Штырь не собирался оправдываться, не собирался просить, просто ему нужно было немного времени на что-то важное. – Стэн! – рявкнул Штырь, заметив высунувшегося из-за спасительного угла Косого. – Перчатки мои принеси, живо!

- Зачем тебе перчатки? – подозрительно прищурившись, поинтересовался Ирландец, скручивая жгутом рубашку у горла Штыря и не опуская занесенной руки.

- Да не мне, - поморщился Штырь. - Тебе. Руки ведь испортишь, - он озабоченно покосился на сбитые первым ударом костяшки пальцев на правой руке Ирландца.

Неизвестно, насколько искренней была эта озабоченность, но Ирландец, помедлив, широко ухмыльнулся, отпуская рубашку Штыря. Взглянул на свою разбитую руку, на сосредоточенное и встревоженное лицо Штыря, его заложенные за спину руки, - мол, бей, имеешь право, только себе не навреди.

- Значит, просто делаешь свою работу? – хитро поинтересовался Ирландец.

- Ну, - кивнул Штырь, открыто глядя в глаза Ирландца и ладонью вытирая текущую из носа кровь.

- О'кей, - снова ухмыльнулся Ирландец, сопровождая свои слова вполне дружеским тычком в бок.

- Пошли перекусим, - предложил Штырь с вопросительной интонацией. – С бульона сыт не будешь…

- Точно, - кивнул Ирландец. – Веди.

Пока они спускались по лестнице, Нина подхватила отставленный было поднос, соображая, куда Штырь поведет Ирландца – в столовую или в гостиную. К ней, все еще опасливо поглядывая наверх, подошел Косой. Штырь и Ирландец прошли мимо, даже не взглянув в их сторону. И тут Косой совершил роковую ошибку.

- Значит, мир, Джефф? – заискивающе спросил он, хлопая Ирландца по плечу.

Закончить фразу он не смог. Грохот, звон, вскрик Нины, испуганный вопль Косого, треск дерева – и диспозиция разительно поменялась. Нина прижалась к стене, у ее ног валялся перевернутый поднос, Косой лежал на спине среди обломков не выдержавшего его веса стола, а Ирландец, бешено сверкая глазами, сидел на нем верхом, ухватив за горло. Свободной рукой он держал за горлышко разбитую бутылку, вдавив острый край в бровь над здоровым глазом Косого.

- Как ты меня назвал, гнида? – сквозь оскаленные зубы процедил Ирландец. Косой не мог вымолвить ни слова, лишь мелко трясся.

- Слушай… - начал Штырь.

Ирландец скосил глаза в его сторону.

- Только дотронься! – вздернув верхнюю губу, предупредил он.

Штырь поймал умоляющий взгляд Косого, и, тем не менее, сделал шаг назад. Острый край бутылки вдавился сильнее, выступила кровь, и Косой зажмурился и тихо заскулил, в ужасе от предательства Штыря, от неминуемости ужасной расплаты…

- Ирландец… - просительно проговорил Штырь, предусмотрительно не приближаясь.

Конечно, Косой был сам виноват – никто его не заставлял ни проявлять излишнее рвение при допросе, ни, тем более, лезть к Ирландцу сейчас. А уж называть его тем именем, которое Ирландец сказал, лишь ощутив приближение смерти… И все же…

- Слизняк, - неожиданно фыркнула за спиной Нина.

Ирландец зло сощурился, Штырь вздрогнул, ожидая взрыва, и чуть не взвыв от желания развернуться и влепить оплеуху идиотке, но тут они проследили взгляд Нины. Ирландец дернул плечом, поднимаясь, и выпуская горлышко бутылки из рук. Ярость уходила из его взгляда, сменяясь презрением. Штырь отвел глаза, скривившись, - ему было стыдно.

Ирландец еще раз взглянул на трясущегося и поскуливающего Косого, – тот все еще не решался открыть глаза – дернул верхней губой, будто собираясь сплюнуть.

- Убери это дерьмо, - проговорил он, отворачиваясь.

- Пойдем в гостиную, я соберу тебе завтрак, - ласково предложила Нина, и Штырь одобрительно кивнул, видя, что она не пытается коснуться Ирландца, говорит тихо, и вообще ведет себя грамотно, не подавая Ирландцу повода для нового взрыва.

«Дура-дурой, а умная», - подумал он, подхватывая Косого под локоть. Втолкнув его в каморку под лестницей, Штырь запер дверь на ключ и поспешил вслед за Ирландцем и Ниной.

Оставшись один, Косой, наконец, перестал дрожать и скулить. Осторожно открыв глаз, он жадно прильнул к замочной скважине, убеждаясь, что все еще может видеть, что самого страшного не произошло. В тот момент, когда ему представилось, что сейчас Ирландец изуродует его окончательно, но оставит в живых – слепого, увечного, никому не нужного – Косой готов был молить о смерти. Теперь же ему отчаянно хотелось жить. Ради этого он готов был унижаться перед проклятым Ирландцем, простить ему все, сделать все, что потребуется, - лишь бы жить… Промокшие джинсы быстро пропитали крохотное помещение смрадным запахом его позора, но Косой не обращал на это внимания, - это тоже было свидетельством того, что он еще жив…


	4. Chapter 4

- Офицер Берн?

Эйден обернулась к женщине из ФБР. Ее улыбка была немного напряженной, и Эйден понимала, что иначе и быть не может – несколько часов назад агенты опознали своего коллегу в морге.

- Можно не так официально, - сдержанно улыбнулась Эйден. – Меня зовут Эйден.

- Сара, - протянула руку женщина.

- Почему вы не отправились вместе с коллегой? – поинтересовалась Эйден.

- Ну… - пожала плечами Сара. – У нас с ним разный взгляд на некоторые вещи. Крейг – агент старой закалки, он считает, что нет ничего лучше старых, проверенных методов. Так что он попытается проследить за детективом, которому ваш босс передал информацию.

- Мак сказал, что… - удивилась Эйден.

- Не совсем, - улыбнулась Сара, очень заразительно, так что Эйден вскинула брови и тоже невольно заулыбалась, готовясь услышать какую-то забавную историю. – Он сказал, что произошла какая-то ошибка, сбой в базе данных, сделал очень сокрушенный вид…

Эйден представила многословно извиняющегося, трагически сдвинувшего брови Мака, и рассмеялась.

- Вот-вот, - кивнула Сара. – Мимоходом ввернул имя Сальвано, тут же оговорившись, что, разумеется, этого быть не может, и попытался выжать из детектива описание напавшего или получить одежду, в которой тот был во время нападения. Нужно было видеть, как заюлил тот детектив!

- Еще бы, - понимающе усмехнулась Эйден. – И теперь ваш напарник попытается узнать, куда же он понесет в клювике эту бесценную информацию?

- Точно, - подтвердила Сара.

- Сара, я могу задать вопрос? – немного помявшись, спросила Эйден.

- Безусловно, - сжав губы, улыбнулась Сара. Вид у нее стал донельзя официальный. – Вот только ответить я смогу не на все. Это тоже протокол, - тут же скорчив покаянную рожицу, добавила она.

Эйден слегка прищурилась, отметив выделенное интонацией слово «тоже». «Тоже протокол». Намек на то, как много значит протокол в работе, да и в жизни криминалистов? Плюс ее осведомленность. Вывод? Но озвучивать его Эйден не стала. Вопросов на самом деле было много, и непонятно, какой важнее.

- Вы предполагаете, ваш человек еще жив? – решила зайти немного издалека она.

- Почти уверены, - лицо Сары сразу стало серьезным. – По крайней мере, раз они пытаются проверить его, то, пока не получат результаты проверки, у нас есть время.

- Но вы говорили, вопрос имени вообще не должен стоять на повестке дня, - напомнила Эйден.

- Верно, - Сара сложила на груди руки, потупилась. Эйден почти физически ощущала лихорадочную работу ее мысли, в сотый, тысячный раз бьющийся в голове вопрос, что же случилось и почему. – Он должен был называться прозвищем. Все его приметы подходят, - наконец, с тяжелым вздохом продолжила Сара. – Лоуренс… Лоуренс поселил его в нужном номере, сообщил о прибытии, доложил о начале операции. Затем пропал. Нашего человека забрали из гостиницы, и он пропал тоже. Но его не должны были проверять!

Последние слова были произнесены чуть ли не с яростью.

- Ну, достаточно опытный агент сумеет… - попыталась утешить ее Эйден.

- Он не агент, - с горечью отрезала Сара. – Сапер из Майами. Нет у нас агента с нужными приметами. Впрочем, - опомнилась она, - это не имеет значения.

Эйден смотрела на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Выходит, ФБР привлекло к операции постороннего, неподготовленного человека, и тут все пошло не так. Теперь все будет зависеть от этого человека, от того, как он себя поведет в критической ситуации.

- Так что вы хотели от меня? – тряхнула головой Эйден. Ведь зачем-то Сара пришла сюда, а не стала вместе с напарником выслеживать детектива.

- Я хотела использовать попавшую нам в руки улику до конца, - ответила Сара.

- То есть… - Эйден задумчиво взглянула на распечатки профиля.

- Да, - кивнула Сара. – На платке не только кровь. Там еще и эпителий.

- Двух человек, - подхватила Эйден. – Детектива, передавшего платок, и владельца.

- А, возможно, и трех, - поправила Сара. – Если кто-то воспользовался не своим платком.

- Возможно, - согласилась Эйден. – Это займет время, - предупредила она.

- Я подожду, - кивнула Сара, садясь верхом на стул.

- Здесь? – подняла брови Эйден, и усмехнулась. – Не терпится обойти коллегу?

Сара нахмурилась, опустила глаза, и Эйден подумала, что угадала. Вероятно, Сара не так уж давно пришла в бюро и хочет отличиться, используя косность своего напарника. Эйден не имела ничего против – демонстративное пренебрежение к работе криминалистов, сквозившее в манерах агента Крейга, задело ее, и Эйден была не прочь помочь поставить его на место с помощью лаборатории и достижений современной науки.

- Я просто хочу найти и вытащить оттуда нашего парня как можно скорее, - тихо и отчетливо сказала Сара, подняв глаза. – Пока он не оказался рядом с Лоуренсом.

Эйден кивнула, смутившись.

- А как же операция? – поинтересовалась она, чтобы смягчить возникшую паузу. – Повторение 11 сентября?

- Даже если ему удастся выдать себя за Сальвано, Джефф Сальвано – не тот, кто им нужен, - пожала плечами Сара, снова задумчиво хмурясь. – Если его пытали… - она поморщилась, в глазах появилась какая-то глухая тоска. – Могли искалечить. Или просто он сейчас неработоспособен и сделка не состоится. Тогда его могут пустить в расход в любой момент. Если мы прекратим операцию, у нас в руках останется кончик нити, за которую можно попытаться потянуть – это уже немало.

...

За все время завтрака Штырь так и не смог заговорить о Косом. Вообще не смог заговорить. Нина увивалась вокруг Ирландца, и Штырь взирал на это с полным одобрением. Придя в гостиную, Ирландец тяжело опустился в кресло, Нина принесла завтрак, - судя по длительности отсутствия, поругавшись при этом с Эбби из-за печальной судьбы, постигшей первый собранный ею поднос.

Штырь поглядывал на руку Ирландца, на тонкие, нервные пальцы, на содранные костяшки. Если он повредил руку и не сможет работать, босс не будет разбираться, как это произошло, а просто со Штыря шкуру спустит. Штырь перевел взгляд на свои короткие, толстые пальцы. Да, чтобы собрать бомбу, такие не годятся. А уж скрюченные артритом пальцы мистера Дилейни – и подавно.

Когда, наевшись, Ирландец закурил предложенную Ниной сигару, Штырь нахмурился, но промолчал. Впрочем, после пары затяжек Ирландец, видно, и сам почувствовал, что становится нехорошо, и затушил сигару. Тем временем Нина принесла пакет со льдом, снова вызвав одобрительный взгляд Штыря. Что ж, если захочет, и баба может пользу принести.

Нина уселась на подлокотник кресла, закинув ногу на ногу, и приложила пакет к руке Ирландца. Затем, сделав вид, что удерживать его руку на весу крайне неудобно, положила ее себе на колено, продолжая осторожно прижимать к ободранным суставам холодный пакет. Ирландец отнесся к этой ее вольности вполне добродушно. Откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза, расслабился – казалось, сейчас уснет прямо здесь.

Штырь наблюдал за ним с пониманием. Ирландец не просто подошел к смерти вплотную – заглянул за край. Покой, еда, сон, красивая и ласковая женщина – ни один доктор в мире не пропишет лучшего лекарства. Конечно, они и так уже потеряли трое суток, но, спрашивается, по чьей вине? И потом, раньше, чем Ирландец поправится, заказ все равно не выполнить. Так что усни он – Штырь шуганул бы Нину, принес бы плед, и сел цербером в дверях. Вот только бы еще насчет Косого уточнить…

Появление мистера Дилейни разом нарушило расслабленность и сонливость Ирландца. Позу он не поменял, даже руку не стал снимать с Нининого колена, но взгляд стал острым, внимательным.

- С некоторым опозданием, но все же рад приветствовать вас в своем доме, - заговорил мистер Дилейни, опустившись в кресло и закурив.

- Оригинальные представления о гостеприимстве в вашем доме, - ответил Ирландец. Его голос уже не хрипел, особенно когда он говорил негромко.

- На то были причины, мистер…

- Ирландец, - резко перебил Ирландец, дернув углом рта. Поднялся из кресла, выпрямляясь во весь рост и в упор, с явной угрозой глядя на босса.

- Мистер Дилейни, - невозмутимо представился тот, поднимаясь навстречу и протягивая руку. – Штыря и Нину вы знаете, - продолжил мистер Дилейни, когда Ирландец все же пожал протянутую руку и опустился в кресло.

Штырь пристально наблюдал, не поморщится ли Ирландец при рукопожатии, или когда будет опускаться в кресло, опираясь на правую руку, но никаких выводов сделать не смог. Физическая слабость этого человека с такой лихвой компенсировалась силой воли, что делать какие-то выводы о его состоянии, опираясь на внешнее наблюдение, можно было лишь до тех пор, пока он находился без сознания.

- Вы готовы приступить к работе? – поинтересовался мистер Дилейни, изучающе разглядывая Ирландца.

- Сперва хотелось бы узнать, в чем она заключается, - взглянув исподлобья, заявил Ирландец. – Я согласился на двойную оплату, но с оговоркой, что цель узнаю лишь по приезде. Теперь я начинаю думать, что это было ошибкой.

- Надеюсь, мы сумеем компенсировать небольшие недоразумения, задержавшие нашу встречу, мистер… Ирландец, - под яростным взглядом Ирландца проглотил готовое сорваться с языка имя мистер Дилейни.

- Цель? – сузив глаза, потребовал Ирландец.

Штырь обменялся взглядом с боссом. То, что Ирландец проигнорировал вопрос о компенсации, было плохим признаком. Вероятно, он не считает недоразумения небольшими. Что ж, к этому вопросу они вернутся позже. Ирландца следовало задобрить любыми путями – если он обмолвится о подобной «проверке», у мистера Дилейни образуется нешуточный кризис с серьезными исполнителями. Такие люди предпочитают не называть своих настоящих имен, и то, что босс дважды чуть не повторил ошибку Косого, встревожило Штыря не на шутку. Стареет босс, а дело взялся провернуть очень серьезное.

- На ваше усмотрение, - с деланным равнодушием ответил мистер Дилейни.

- Что? – с подозрением вскинул брови Ирландец.

- Цель вы можете выбрать сами, по своему усмотрению, - старательно делая вид, что подобная постановка вопроса является самым обычным делом, пояснил мистер Дилейни. – Ваша задача… - он сделал паузу, - как минимум повторить эффект 11 сентября. Желательно превзойти. Что именно вы взорвете – на ваш выбор.

Ирландец некоторое время сверлил его недоверчивым взглядом, подавшись вперед и поставив локти на колени. Затем широко ухмыльнулся и откинулся назад.

- Я не знаю города, - сказал он, немного поразмыслив. – Тот шустрый парень, что встречал в аэропорту, сможет поработать экскурсоводом?

- Кхм, - кашлянул мистер Дилейни. – Собственно, он уже поработал. Но, кажется, та экскурсия, что он устроил, пришлась вам не слишком по вкусу…

Казалось, в комнате разорвалась бомба. По крайней мере, Нина явственно ощутила, как от Ирландца полыхнуло жаром. До этого момента она сидела, стараясь как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимание, но теперь осторожно встала и вышла, сделав вид, что ей срочно что-то понадобилось вне комнаты. Она зашла на кухню, взяла у Эбби графин с лимонадом и вазу с фруктами, и, довольная столь удачно придуманным предлогом для отлучки, вернулась в комнату.

- Где все? – удивленно спросила она, застав в гостиной одного лишь погруженного в невеселые раздумья Штыря.

- Босс у себя, Ирландец тоже, - буркнул Штырь. – Сказал, что подумает. Кажется, его здорово напрягло то, что Лоуренс был… Слушай, - оборвал он сам себя. – Поди за ним. Успокой. Расслабь, - Штырь многозначительно взглянул Нине в глаза. – Но не сильно усердствуй, он слабоват еще…

Нина презрительно фыркнула, мотнув головой. Да что Штырь о себе возомнил? Может, подскажет еще, как лучше ноги держать?

- И, это… Ты как-нибудь там… - в голосе Штыря появились просительные интонации. – Попробуй насчет Косого выяснить. Может, не стоит совсем уж…

Нина взглянула в сторону лестницы. Господи, она и думать уже забыла об этом уроде! А Штырь помнит, переживает. Нет, мужиков не поймешь…

...

Когда Нина вошла в комнату, Ирландец сидел, подогнув под себя ногу, опершись локтями о спинку дивана и бездумно глядя в окно. Дождь перестал, но небо было таким хмурым, что начинающийся день скорее был похож на сумерки. На звук открывающейся двери Ирландец обернулся с таким искаженным лицом, что Нина поняла – любого вошедшего мужчину он встретил бы страшным ударом, наподобие того, которым наградил Штыря. Да и Нину он не особенно был рад видеть.

- Уходи, - процедил он, отворачиваясь.

В его голосе Нине послышались усталость и боль, и безумная тоска, чуть ли ни слезы. Но, насколько она успела рассмотреть, глаза Ирландца были сухими. Нина неслышно подошла, осторожно, невесомо положила ладони ему на плечи, затем легонько сжала, начиная массировать напряженные, сведенные мышцы.

- Убирайся, - глухо пробормотал Ирландец, опуская голову на руки. Но Нина чувствовала, как отзывается на ее прикосновения его тело, и не собиралась прекращать. Медленно, плавно, движения сильные, мягкие, - Нина будто снова слышала голос Валери, обучавшей ее, сопливую семнадцатилетнюю девчонку, считавшую, что все, что от нее требуется, чтобы мужчине было хорошо, - это лечь на спину, раздвинуть ноги и позволить делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится.

- Ты не хочешь немного поспать? – ласково, но без сюсюканья спросила Нина, почувствовав, что Ирландец начал шататься, подаваясь всем телом на особенно сильные ее движения.

- Да, пожалуй, - Ирландец бросил рассеянный взгляд на свежезастеленную кровать.

Нина кивнула. Утро выдалось слишком бурным, Ирландец просто валился с ног. Она ободряюще улыбнулась, закидывая его руку себе на шею. С трудом поднявшись с дивана, Ирландец, казалось, с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что Нина практически не уступает ему в росте. Мощную волну влечения, окатившую его, Нина почувствовала сразу – их тела были слишком близко, слишком плотно они прижимались друг к другу, чтобы не почувствовать. Она заглянула в глаза Ирландца – он не смутился из-за проснувшихся инстинктов, и это Нине понравилось. Чуть наклонив голову, он коснулся губами ее шеи, задержал это ощущение на миг, и снова взглянул ей в глаза. Сил у него не было. И это немое извинение тоже ей понравилось. Нина нежно дотронулась губами до его переносицы, и Ирландец закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову.

- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - торопливо шепнула Нина, чувствуя, что сейчас он упадет и отключится прямо тут, на ковре или на диване – куда рухнет. – Пять шагов, и тебя ждет чистая, уютная постель. Давай, ты сможешь. Раз…

Повалившись на кровать, Ирландец перекатился на спину, его глаза бездумно блуждали, пока Нина расстегивала его рубашку, стаскивала обувь… Слабость, усталость брали верх.

- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы Косого убрали? – тихонько спросила Нина.

Ирландец пребывал в благодушном настроении, самое время спросить, правда, он засыпал, но если она не спросит, Штырь опять будет смотреть на нее как на идиотку…

- Я не желаю его видеть, - резко сказал Ирландец. Сонливость из его взгляда исчезла, он даже приподнялся на локте, в упор глядя на Нину. – Чтоб его в этом доме не было. И слышать о нем я тоже больше не желаю.

Тон Ирландца был жестким, все тело напряглось, и Нина досадовала на себя. Ну какого дьявола надо было сейчас спрашивать, проснулся бы – тогда б и спросила.

- Я все поняла, - сказала она спокойно.

Ирландец беспокойно двинул плечом и головой, повернулся, ложась головой на подушку. Нина вытащила из-под него покрывало и одеяло, но укрывать не спешила. Ирландец был раздражен и зол, в таком состоянии он не уснет.

- Нет, не надо, - придержал он Нину, когда она вытащила футболку из-за пояса его брюк и запустила под нее руку. Его тон был не очень уверен, и Нина, будто и не слыша, задрала футболку и прильнула к гладкой, нежной, едва зажившей коже его живота, лаская губами и языком. Когда поцелуи стали медленно спускаться ниже, а руки Нины расстегнули пряжку ремня и взялись за молнию брюк, протестовать Ирландец не стал. Запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза и жадно ловя воздух широко открытым ртом между выдохами, которые становились все прерывистей и звучнее. Вскоре Нина почувствовала, как его вздрагивающие пальцы погрузились в ее волосы, поглаживая, перебирая их, а затем слегка сжались, одновременно с долгим выдохом наслаждения, слетевшим с его губ.

Нина улыбнулась, глядя на усыпанные бисеринками пота виски Ирландца, его плотно сомкнутые ресницы и часто вздымающуюся грудь. Вот теперь все в порядке – Штырь будет доволен, что она узнала про Косого, а Ирландец будет крепко и спокойно спать. Она тоже кое-что умеет. Дыхание Ирландца выровнялось, и Нина решила даже, что он уже спит, как вдруг, не открывая глаз, он протянул руку и погладил ее по волосам, по щеке…

Она замерла. Он что, не знает, кто она? Шлюху не благодарят за сделанную работу, даже если она сделана хорошо. Нина выпрямилась, села, глядя на безмятежное лицо Ирландца и чувствуя, как дрожат губы и пальцы. Казалось бы, что он такого сделал-то, а Нина была готова расплакаться. Для него она не была шлюхой, отрабатывающей обещанный гонорар. Женщиной, доставившей удовольствие – возможно…

Нина зажмурилась и мысленно надавала себе оплеух. Очнись, девочка! Джефф Сальвано, с его-то прошлым и настоящим! Хотя, черт возьми, только такой как Джефф и может смотреть на людей именно так. Но тогда… Тогда это слишком опасно. Нина знала, каких глупостей может наделать потерявшая голову женщина. А от Джеффа с его яростной силой в сочетании с трогательной нежностью голову потерять легче легкого. Сила и грубость, нежность и слабость – такие привычные, устоявшиеся сочетания. Сила и нежность редко уживаются вместе…

Нина тихонько встала, сходила за полотенцем, привела Ирландца в порядок, стянула с него брюки, одернула футболку и укрыла одеялом. Он не проснулся, лишь слабо улыбнулся во сне, закидывая руку за голову и утыкаясь в нее лицом. Нине отчаянно захотелось вернуть ему его ласку, погладить волосы, легонько пробежаться пальцами по щеке…

Тряхнув головой и пригрозив себе оплеухами реальными, она вынырнула из сладких грез. Нежность и чуткость, присущие Джеффу, пожалуй, являются даже большей тайной, чем его настоящее имя. Не стоит повторять ошибку Косого – знаешь, и помалкивай. Кстати, о Косом. Надо бы сказать Штырю о решении Ирландца. Мается ведь, бедняга.

Нина злорадно усмехнулась, внезапно сообразив, что легко может сейчас заявить, будто Ирландец сказал, что желает смерти обидчика. Но, посмаковав минутку эту мысль, Нина отбросила ее. Если Ирландец узнает, что она намеренно переврала его слова, больше он ее к себе и близко не подпустит. И плакали тогда ее денежки…


	5. Chapter 5

Буквы расплывались перед глазами, и Ирландец отставил ноутбук, спустил ноги с дивана и, тяжело опираясь на его спинку, подошел к окну. За темной плотной шторой обнаружился широкий удобный подоконник, на который он с удовольствием забрался, на мгновение почувствовав себя вновь подростком, подравшимся сегодня в школе с лучшим другом, а, придя домой, обнаружившим, что родители в очередной раз поругались. И вот он один на один с целым миром, сидит, прижимаясь лбом к холодному гладкому стеклу, и смотрит на ночной Нью-Йорк.

Ирландец позволил зрению расфокусироваться, так что огни зданий на другой стороне парка превратились в мутный цветной калейдоскоп. Затем дохнул на стекло, поднял было руку, чтобы нарисовать что-то на запотевшей поверхности, но, коснувшись пальцем стекла, передумал, и подушечка пальца прочертила длинную прямую линию, уходящую в никуда. Любое его действие могло стать ошибкой. Мир был трясиной болотных огоньков. Он вообще не понимал, почему жив до сих пор. Сказанное от отчаяния в последний момент имя вдруг перевернуло все с ног на голову. Или с головы на ноги – кто тут разберет…

Во всяком случае, второй раз за день ситуация кардинально поменялась – вместо холодного грязного подвала он очнулся в кровати. Впрочем, за день ли? Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Сколько раз он терял сознание – даже этого он не мог вспомнить точно. Ирландец усмехнулся, подумав, что, если он подсознательно хотел заменить боль душевную, терзающую его последний год, болью реальной, физической, то его желание выполнено с лихвой. То, что он так и не сказал своего имени, сейчас казалось чем-то нереальным, будто он читал на ночь какой-нибудь детективный боевик, а потом прочитанное воплотилось во сне с ним самим в главной роли. Неужели он действительно ничего не сказал, даже в бреду? Похоже на то. Иначе с чего окружающим так лебезить перед ним?

С другой стороны, он назвался Джеффом Сальвано, не ожидая никакого особого эффекта… Действительно ли назвался или это был бред? Нет, назвался, тот кривой и длинный, чей единственный глаз горел откровенной ненавистью и наслаждением во время пытки, сегодня утром назвал его Джеффом. Ирландец ткнулся лбом в колени, обхватывая их руками, пытаясь сдержать вызванную воспоминанием дрожь. Его снова охватила невероятная жуть более не подчиняющегося рассудку тела, его собственного тела, бьющегося в конвульсиях, стремясь избавиться от немыслимой, нереальной боли, раздирающей внутренности… Конечно, он понимал, что пытка электрическим током – это больно, но вот того, что это так больно – он даже и представить не мог.

Он взглянул на свои руки, – следы от браслетов цепи уже сошли – перевел взгляд на отражение в оконном стекле. Синяков почти не видно, разбитая губа заживает, - тот, второй, которого называли Штырем, бил аккуратно, стараясь не повредить лицо слишком уж сильно. Наверное, они с самого начала не были уверены, что он – не Ирландец. Теперь ему было понятно, почему все обернулось так скверно – шустрый молодой агент, встретивший его, прилетевшего под видом Ирландца, так обрадовался удачному началу операции, что не подумал о том, что следить будут не только за прилетевшим важным гостем, но и за доставившим его в гостиницу курьером.

Сомнений насчет участи Лоуренса Ирландец не испытывал. Сам он пытался сделать вид, что ничего не было, и подозрений в том, что он – не тот, за кого себя выдает, никогда ни у кого не возникало. И, к его удивлению, получалось. Он не понимал, почему, назвавшись Джеффом Сальвано, он получил все привилегии Ирландца. Неужели, выбирая наугад личное дело рыжего, голубоглазого, высокого бомбиста подходящего возраста, чтобы прикрыть его собственный файл от посторонних, они попали пальцем в небо, и Сальвано действительно Ирландец?

Тогда интуитивно выбранная им линия поведения является единственно правильной. Но что он будет делать, если его начнут проверять? О Сальвано он не знал ровным счетом ничего, за исключением тех самых примет – рыжие волосы, голубые глаза, высокий рост – которые и привели его в ненавистный родной город. Здесь он получил и тот шрам, который сделал его идеальным кандидатом на роль Ирландца. Но роль Джеффа Сальвано он играть не был готов совершенно.

Ирландец кинул взгляд в сторону работающего ноутбука. Доступ в сеть ему предоставили по первому требованию. Якобы для первоначального поиска подходящей цели. Завтра Штырь отвезет его туда, куда он скажет, чтобы посмотреть на выбранное место в реальности. Вот только для того, чтобы выбрать цель в Нью-Йорке, ему не нужен Интернет – достаточно закрыть глаза, и перед мысленным взором разворачиваются улицы, мосты, парки Нью-Йорка, будто он на немыслимой скорости совершает обзорную экскурсию по городу. Для того чтобы выполнить реально стоящую перед ним задачу, Интернет оказался также бесполезен. Ни получить больше информации о Джеффе Сальвано, ни восстановить контакт с ФБР, оборвавшийся из-за нелепой ошибки Лоуренса, он не мог.

Ирландец устало потер лоб, и перебрался с подоконника на кровать, захлопнув по пути ноутбук. Вытянувшись во весь рост, он закрыл глаза, подводя неутешительные итоги. Он жив – это единственный плюс в сложившейся ситуации. Значит, может продолжать эту опаснейшую игру, выдавая себя за Джеффа Сальвано, ставшего известным под прозвищем Ирландец. Агенты, курирующие операцию, не знают, жив ли он и где он, никакой связи между ними предусмотрено не было – слишком опасно – все контакты должны были идти через Лоуренса. Попытаться воспользоваться его телефонным номером? Непрогнозируемо. У кого сейчас телефон – неизвестно. А если возникнут новые подозрения на его счет… Его тело снова свело судорогой. Даже кутаясь в теплое одеяло, он ощущал пронизывающий холод подвала. И отчаяния. Нет, второй раз ему этого не вынести.

Выматывающая физическая слабость угнетала его сильнее неопределенности, шаткости его положения. Тело могло подвести в любой момент, оно никак не желало приходить в норму, то и дело слабостью или болью напоминая о произошедшем. Привыкший довольствоваться четырьмя-пятью часами сна в сутки, сегодня он проспал всю ночь, и потом почти весь день, но не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Привычной четкости мышления тоже не было. Мысли путались, сбивались, унося его в ненужные воспоминания или тоскливое осознание удручающей ситуации дня сегодняшнего.

Он не был готов к работе, но показывать это нельзя, если он хочет жить. А теперь Ирландец остро чувствовал, насколько этого хочет. Горячка последнего года, вызванная смертью брата – последнего из его семьи – побуждавшая его понапрасну рисковать, лезть на рожон, закончилась. Брата не вернешь. Эл, командир его саперной группы, понимая его состояние, сделал попытку уберечь его от самого себя, посоветовав перейти на работу в криминалистическую лабораторию. Хоть он и был человеком действия, наука никогда не была ему чуждой. Он согласился, даже прошел собеседование - и, не дождавшись результатов, сорвался в эту безумную авантюру, предложенную ФБР. Впрочем, тогда она не представлялась настолько уж безумной. Выдать себя за полностью подходящего под описание террориста, выяснить объект, выбранный для взрыва, а главное – заказчиков теракта. Всего лишь небольшая разрядка перед педантичной, скучноватой, и уж точно абсолютно безопасной работой, какой ему представлялась работа криминалиста.

Сейчас Ирландец понимал, что с радостью согласится на эту работу по окончании операции. Если, конечно, он до этого доживет. Завтра нужно постараться выйти на контакт с ФБР, дать им знать, что он еще жив и выполнит задуманное. Он перевернулся на живот, – зачесались заживающие ожоги, и он поерзал, одновременно утихомиривая зуд и устраиваясь поудобнее, – подгреб под себя подушку, вжимаясь в нее щекой. Беда в том, что Дилейни, судя по всему, лишь посредник. Это усложняет и без того непростую задачу. Но самое главное – он должен восстановить утраченные силы, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

...

Воскресный день выдался погожим после целой недели дождливых, серых дней. Внезапно оказалось, что деревья успели стать разноцветными, добавив желтых и красных тонов в общую зеленую массу. Неудивительно, что парк был полон народу. Нина и Ирландец тонули среди воздушных шаров и цветной сахарной ваты, незамысловатых мелодий аттракционов и воплей, визгов и хохота расшалившихся детей. Впрочем, нет, тонула только Нина, Ирландец, на удивление, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде среди этой огромной неуправляемой толпы. Его обычно бросающаяся в глаза шевелюра теперь казалась незаметной среди пестрых нарядов и ярких париков бродящих в толпе клоунов, водолазка, джинсы, обычная кожаная куртка, а главное – веселая безмятежность, сквозящая во взгляде и улыбке, сделали Ирландца одной из неприметных крупиц человеческого водоворота. Одетая столь же неприметно, Нина никак не могла почувствовать себя своей среди веселящейся толпы. Сперва она вообще недоумевала, зачем Ирландец взял ее с собой – Штыря же он оставил в машине. Но потом поняла, что одинокий мужчина здесь бросался бы в глаза и привлекал ненужное внимание молодых одиноких мамаш, выгуливающих своих чад.

Нина испытывала странную враждебность ко всем этим веселящимся людям. Своим безудержным глуповатым счастьем они нагоняли на нее глухую тоску. Когда-то они с родителями тоже ходили в парк по выходным. Правда, в их маленьком городке и парк был куда меньше, но тогда тот крохотный парк провинциального городка в Монтане казался Нине куда больше, чем этот огромный парк развлечений Нью-Йорка. С мстительным удовольствием она подумала, что, быть может, все эти ничего не подозревающие люди смеются сейчас в последний раз, а затем, уже очень скоро, их судьба изменится трагически и внезапно. Так же, как когда-то изменилась ее собственная.

Нина покосилась на обнимающего ее за талию Ирландца. Интересно, что он чувствует среди этой толпы ничего не подозревающих людей? Вспоминает ли он те крохи счастливого детства, пока еще была жива его мать? Хотя нет, вряд ли стриптизерша ходила с сыном в парк. Тогда, возможно, он наслаждается мыслью о том, что скоро эти омерзительно довольные лица исказятся совсем другими чувствами? И причиной тому будет именно он…

Ирландец поймал ее взгляд, его глаза чуть сузились, дрогнули брови, и Нине показалось, что он понял ее состояние, и сейчас они уйдут из этого раздражающего своей сладкой розовой сахарностью веселья. Вместо этого Ирландец вдруг усмехнулся, и, крепче приобняв Нину, увлек ее в сторону одного из многочисленных аттракционов.

- Что тебе раздобыть для поднятия настроения? – хитро спросил он, кивая на плюшевые игрушки и примеривая к руке пневматическую винтовку.

Нина недоверчиво вскинула брови, скрещивая на груди руки и картинно прикусывая губу. Зажегшийся в глазах Ирландца задорный огонек лишь подстегнул. Играя маленькую капризную принцессу, Нина оттопырила губу и небрежно ткнула пальчиком в самую большую игрушку, для обладания которой требовалось проявить исключительную меткость. Ирландец облизал губы, пряча улыбку, хмыкнул, быстро подняв брови, и почесал затылок, старательно изображая озадаченность, хотя Нина была абсолютно убеждена – ничего другого он и не ожидал, к тому же, он ни секунды не сомневается, что сможет выполнить этот каприз, а иначе не предложил бы. Джефф Сальвано по прозвищу Ирландец был не из тех, кто позволяет посадить себя в лужу, тем более прилюдно.

Через минуту, получив огромного белоснежного медведя под фальшиво-одобрительное бормотание хозяина аттракциона «о, вы превосходный стрелок, мистер», Нина старательно растянула губы в улыбке. Конечно, это было приятно, как и приятно было смотреть на спокойно-сосредоточенное лицо Ирландца, его чуть приметно сжимающиеся после каждого выстрела губы… Но вся эта сопливая романтика была не для нее. В ее голову назойливо лезли мысли о том, кого Джефф видит на месте раскрашенных фигурок-мишеней, которые он без промаха расстреливал только что, - отца, который его продавал? Тех уродов, которые его покупали?

Ирландец прищурился, склонив голову набок и глядя на нее.

- Может, хочешь сама? – поинтересовался он.

- Да я и стрелять не умею, - фыркнула Нина.

- Ну, я тебя научу, - вкрадчиво улыбнулся Ирландец.

Хозяин аттракциона, пряча улыбку, протянул ему новую порцию шариков для стрельбы. Нина потупилась. Что за игру он затеял? Ее не нужно обхаживать, как приличную девушку, зачем все это? Не мог же Ирландец забыть, зачем они здесь…

А он уже обнял ее сзади, якобы помогая правильно взять винтовку, и Нина чувствовала его тело, руки, его дыхание на своей щеке. Как бы глупо это не было, но ее неожиданно увлекла эта игра, загорелись щеки, участилось дыхание, идиотский счастливый смех рвался из ее груди, а шарики летели как попало, потому что она не слушала подсказок Ирландца, а если и слышала, делала все наоборот…

И за столиком кафе, куда ее привел Ирландец, Нина сидела оглушенно-счастливая, чувствуя себя девчонкой, неожиданно получившей приглашение на выпускной бал от парня, на которого давно и совершенно безнадежно тайком заглядывалась.

- Подождешь немного, мне нужно отлучиться, - улыбаясь, шепнул Ирландец, наклонившись к ней. И Нина кивнула с рассеянной улыбкой, покручивая трубочкой в стакане с коктейлем, хотя и поняла по его сосредоточенному взгляду, что вот теперь-то Ирландец приступает к делу, ради которого они сюда и пришли. Она проводила его взглядом – чуть сутуля плечи, улыбаясь, галантно придержал дверь, пропуская мамашу с целой оравой детишек разных возрастов, и вышел. Нина залпом опрокинула в себя коктейль, не позволяя реальности сбить себя с того радужного настроения, которое каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился создать у нее Ирландец. Пусть это глупо, но так приятно… Нина жестом подозвала официанта и заказала еще пару коктейлей – как только Ирландец ушел, она опять стала чувствовать себя чужеродной здесь.

...

Ирландец старательно сдерживал шаг. Особенно торопиться было ни к чему, даже если Нине дали приказ приглядывать за ним, он достаточно сбил ее с толку непривычным обхождением. Скорее всего, она никуда не уйдет из кафе. Конечно, он мог бы отказаться брать с собой Нину, но тогда существовала вероятность, что Штырь решит проследить за ним. Разумеется, из самых лучших побуждений…

Прогуливаясь по парку, Ирландец начал выглядывать крупную фигуру и совершенно седую шевелюру человека, ради которого он и пришел сюда. Бывший шеф убойного отдела, ушедший на пенсию еще до того, как Ирландец уехал из Нью-Йорка, работал в этом парке охранником, и это был пока самый лучший вариант, пришедший ему в голову. Сейчас он мог полагаться только на старые связи. Нужно было срочно и максимально безопасно восстановить контакт с ФБР, иначе его нахождение в доме Дилейни превращалось в бессмысленное, а главное, самоубийственное занятие. Если его не раскололи до сих пор, нет никаких гарантий, что этого не произойдет в ближайшее время.

Но проблема разрешилась неожиданно, быстрее и проще. Высокая женщина, стоящая в задумчивости возле кабинок моментальной фотографии, небрежно оглянулась, и, видимо решившись, скрылась за дверцей. Через несколько секунд Ирландец последовал за ней.

Защелкнулась задвижка, Сара отступила, прислонившись спиной к стене тесной кабинки, а Ирландец сел на стул, поставил локти на колени и низко опустил голову. Оба молчали, то ли прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи в попытке определить, есть ли кто в соседних кабинках, то ли просто не зная, с чего начать.

- Как вы меня нашли? – первым заговорил Ирландец, поднимая голову.

- Следили от дома Дилейни, - чуть прищурясь, ответила Сара. – Вас проверяли, передали в лабораторию платок с вашей кровью, - Ирландец быстро и невесело улыбнулся уголками губ, почему-то виновато отвел взгляд. – Мы вычислили двух человек, Ник Коттс и Шон Дилейни. Дилейни достаточно известная личность. Матерый посредник. Оружие, наркотики, заказные убийства, - Сара помолчала, и добавила. – Я рада видеть вас живым.

- Да, - мягко улыбнулся Ирландец. – Не стоит беспокойства.

Сара в упор взглянула на него, слегка прикусив губу. Вряд ли он осознает, как изменился за эти пять дней. Сара понимала, что иначе он ответить не мог, но и она не могла не выразить того облегчения, которое испытала, увидев его не просто живым, но и вполне уверенно стоящим на ногах.

- Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, - пожала плечами Сара. – Завтра вы будете у себя в Майами и…

- Ничего еще не закончилось, - вскинул глаза Ирландец, заставив ее осечься. – Дилейни всего лишь посредник, заказ сделал не он.

- Вот как, - нахмурилась Сара. – И все же, - продолжила она после паузы, тряхнув головой. – Для вас это ничего не меняет. Вы выполнили свою задачу, и можете вернуться домой с чистой совестью.

- Они наймут другого исполнителя, - разглядывая свои руки, проговорил Ирландец. – Знаете, какую мне поставили задачу? Превзойти эффект 11 сентября. Цель – на мое усмотрение.

Сара молчала, в упор глядя на него. Что она могла сказать – «вас убьют»?

- Что вы предлагаете? – спросила она.

- Нужно продолжать, - спокойно ответил Ирландец. – Меня считают Ирландцем, подразумевается, что я и есть Джефф Сальвано. Как только я назначу цель, Дилейни наверняка должен будет сообщить об этом заказчикам. Будьте готовы отследить это. Нужно будет поставить жучок…

- Нет, - улыбнулась Сара. – С техническими возможностями ФБР мы отследим любой контакт и без этого.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Ирландец. Кинул взгляд на часы. – Мне пора возвращаться.

- К вашей спутнице? – Сара невинно приподняла бровь.

- У нее своя роль, и она с ней неплохо справляется, - неожиданно с подколкой парировал Ирландец, поднимаясь.

- Связь, - протянула ему карточку Сара, справившись со смущением от того, что внезапно они оказались лицом к лицу в тесном замкнутом пространстве.

Ирландец взглянул на карточку, прикрыл на секунду глаза, запоминая телефонный номер и сетевой адрес с паролем.

- Будьте осторожны, - успела сказать Сара ему в спину, когда он молча развернулся и вышел.

Она закрыла глаза, откинув голову и прислонившись затылком к стене. Значит, операция продолжается. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что, быть может, не так уж плохо, что не у всех мужчин тяга к риску в крови. Но Сара прекрасно понимала, что дело здесь не в лишней порции адреналина, отнюдь. Да, ввод под прикрытие прошел далеко не гладко. Ему пришлось очень плохо, это очевидно, как он не пытается держаться, как ни в чем не бывало. Но теперь он Ирландец, и только он может предотвратить новую катастрофу, спасти множество человеческих жизней. Пока они не возьмут заказчиков, ему придется быть Ирландцем, делать вид, что процесс подготовки взрыва идет полным ходом, и искать другого исполнителя нет нужды – в этом он прав. Теперь у них есть связь, и у него есть шансы на выживание. Остается лишь пожелать удачи.


	6. Chapter 6

Трехмерная графическая модель ожила – вращалось колесо обозрения, скользили по рельсам вагончики американских горок, летали лодочки качелей, крутились карусели. Затем под колесом обозрения что-то сверкнуло, небольшая вспышка – и конструкция дрогнула, треснула, завалилась на бок, подняв клубы пыли и взметнув в воздух кучу обломков. С проломившихся рельсов американских горок сорвался очередной поезд, перелетел через рухнувшее колесо обозрения и врезался в аттракционы, пропахав приличное расстояние. Словно камни из рогатки, разлетелись сорвавшиеся с качелей лодочки, усугубляя разруху. За считанные секунды большая часть парка превратилась в развалины.

Шон Дилейни находил подобную демонстрацию суховатой – конечно, человеку с живым воображением несложно дорисовать подлинный ужас происходящего, вопли и смятение запаниковавшей толпы, половину из которой составляют дети. Но кто знает, обладают ли заказчики воображением или нет? Можно было бы сделать демонстрацию понаглядней на всякий случай.

Экран второго ноутбука оставался безжизненным долго. То, что видеосигнала не было, и Дилейни, и Ирландец восприняли как само собой разумеющееся. Наконец, внизу экрана проявились строчки текста, и босс поморщился и чертыхнулся про себя. «Эффект недостаточен. Рекомендуем усилить».

- На данном объекте эффект максимальный, - безо всяких эмоций ответил Ирландец.

«Недостаточно. Усильте», - выдал экран. Дилейни выругался сквозь зубы.

- Есть предложения? – все так же невозмутимо поинтересовался Ирландец.

«Да», - неожиданно высветилось на экране. – «Сделайте бомбу «грязной»».

- Радиоактивность? – поднял брови Ирландец. Прищурился, окидывая взглядом сконструированную картину взрыва. – Это возможно, - признал он. – К следующему воскресенью…

«Нет», - отреагировал экран. – «Взрыв должен произойти 11 сентября».

- Это будний день, - нахмурился Дилейни. – В парке не будет и трети того количества народу, что в уик-энд.

«При условии использования радиоактивных материалов это не будет иметь значения», - парировали с экрана. – «По нашим прогнозам, погодные условия 11 сентября способствуют максимальному эффекту. Радиоактивным облаком накроет около десяти кварталов».

Дилейни опустил глаза. Вероятно, это планировалось с самого начала. Поэтому исполнителя вызвали из Европы, а в качестве посредника выбрали его самого. Ирландца ничто не связывает с этим городом и его жителями. Ни у самого Дилейни, ни у Штыря или Косого нет тут родных. Да и мадам вряд ли испытает жалость, даже если придется посвятить ее в план полностью.

«Метеосводка и необходимые карты будут предоставлены в ваше распоряжение», - продолжали возникать строчки. – «При необходимости у нас есть возможность обеспечить вас радиоактивным материалом, чтобы гарантировать выполнение заказа в срок».

- Это будет нелишним, - кивнул Ирландец. – Срок слишком сжат.

«Вы будете готовы?» - мгновенно высветилось на экране.

Ирландец выдержал паузу, глядя в сторону ничего не выражающим взглядом.

- Да, - поднимаясь и выходя из комнаты, бросил он через плечо.

«Дилейни», - появилось на экране, едва за Ирландцем закрылась дверь.

- Да, - хмуро откликнулся он.

«Вы уверены в надежности исполнителя?»

- Полностью, - быстро заверил Дилейни, внутренне собравшись, просчитывая, что скрывается за этим вполне закономерным и невинным с виду вопросом.

«Отлично», - немного помедлив, появилось сообщение. – «Высылаем данные и указания по получению материала и порядку расчета».

...

В церкви, как всегда, витал дух вечности. Высокие своды, иконы в потемневших от времени окладах, лампады и множество мерцающих свечей… Многим людям даже слышится какая-то музыка в тишине церквей, негромкая, торжественная или печальная – в зависимости от того, чем наполнено обращающееся к всевышнему сердце. В этот час в церкви было пусто, и казалось странным, что двое прихожан сели так близко, имея в своем распоряжении всю церковь. Хотя… Вряд ли они мешали друг другу – очень прямо сидящая женщина с низко опущенной головой и благочинно сложенными на коленях руками и севший на скамью позади и немного в стороне мужчина, поставивший локти на спинку передней скамьи и почти уткнувшийся лбом в сцепленные в замок пальцы. Порой с их губ срывались какие-то слова – скорее всего, отзвуки молитвы – приглушенные и неразборчивые уже за пару метров.

За ними некому было наблюдать, и некому было подслушивать их разговор, который очень бы удивил слушателя, потому что никак не соответствовал внешней благочинности.

- Значит, впустую, - глухо сказал мужчина, не поднимая головы. Его плечи напряглись, он стиснул руки, сжал губы.

- Нет, не впустую, - торопливо возразила женщина. – Мы проверили время, выяснили, с какого из компьютеров интернет-кафе связывались с домом, отсмотрели пленки с наружных камер, сейчас проверяем тех, кто пришел и ушел в подходящее время… Мы работаем.

- Осталось два дня, - очень тихо сказал мужчина. – Они хотят все провернуть в годовщину.

- Это будний день, - в голосе женщины сквозило недоумение. – Они же хотели максимального эффекта…

- Они все предусмотрели, - мужчина говорил с едва сдерживаемой яростью. – Они хотят «грязную» бомбу.

- О Боже, - вырвалось у женщины.

- Десять городских кварталов, - глухо продолжил мужчина. – Этого не должно произойти, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

- Мы их возьмем, - почти умоляюще произнесла женщина. – Вы не должны…

Она не закончила фразу, снова повторяя про себя «десять городских кварталов». Она понимала его чувства. Если они не возьмут заказчиков сейчас, нет никаких гарантий, что судьба даст им еще один подобный шанс предотвратить чудовищный удар. А если заказчики останутся на свободе, этот удар будет неизбежен, исполнители найдутся.

- У вас есть план? – спросила она.

- Мне нужен маячок, - чуть помолчав, откликнулся мужчина. – Кроме основного материала, - женщина сделала почти незаметное движение ногой, и стоящий под ее скамьей рюкзак показался с другой стороны. Мужчина чуть заметно улыбнулся, скосив на него глаза. – Сегодня состоится передача радиоактивного компонента, - продолжил он. – Где, пока неизвестно, указания подразумевают, что нас будут несколько раз перенаправлять, чтобы избежать слежки.

- Вы верите в Бога? – довольно громко спросила женщина, поднимая голову и поворачиваясь к мужчине. Он молча вскинул на нее глаза. – Возьмите, и да хранит вас Господь.

В ладонь мужчины лег образок на цепочке. Он сжал ладонь и снова опустил голову, будто в молитве. Женщина встала и, не оглядываясь, пошла к выходу из церкви. Возле чаши посторонилась, низко опустив голову и крестясь, пропустила широкоплечего, угрюмо глянувшего на нее мужчину и вышла.

Ее собеседник, подхватив рюкзак, и сжимая в ладони образок, пошел в другую сторону, мимо алтаря в боковой проход и дальше в служебные помещения. Остановился, опустив рюкзак на пол и разглядывая образок. А в следующий момент ему показалось, что образок взорвался ему в лицо – в глазах замельтешили огненные искры, резкой болью пронзило затылок, он упал ничком, потеряв сознание прежде, чем коснулся пола.

...

- Простите, мэм, вам сюда нельзя, - успел сказать Денни, увидев поднырнувшую под ленту Сару.

- Все в порядке, - предъявляя удостоверение и привычно расписываясь, заверила она.

Эйден кивнула в знак приветствия и протянула ей перчатки.

Сара быстро огляделась вокруг, слегка прищурившись при виде тела, лежащего у дальней стены. Но в этот момент Хоукс сместился и ее лицо тут же разгладилось.

- Я так понимаю, это не ваш человек, - сделала вывод Стелла.

- Нет, это не наш человек, - старательно улыбнувшись, подтвердила Сара. Она прекрасно понимала, что присутствие агента на месте преступления не может радовать криминалистов, но она не собиралась препятствовать расследованию, совсем наоборот.

- А ваш напарник? – поинтересовалась Эйден. – Вновь идет другим путем?

- Мы решили, что от меня будет больше пользы здесь, а от него там, - дипломатично ответила Сара.

- Почему вы считаете, что это имеет отношение к вашему делу? – прищурилась Стелла.

- На нашем человеке был маячок, - пожала плечами Сара, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг. – Сейчас он здесь, - она сделала несколько шагов, присела и вытащила из-под сломанного перевернутого стола что-то блестящее. – Брызги средней скорости, - ледяным тоном констатировала она, разглядывая образок.

- А ваш парень был рыжим? – спросил из дальнего угла Денни, изучая окровавленный конец внушительных размеров бруса. Эйден и Стелла переглянулись, губы Сары сжались в линию. Волос с бруса перекочевал в пакетик в полной тишине.

- Ну, если кого-то интересует мое мнение, прошедшее время вряд ли уместно, - подал голос Шелдон.

- Разумеется, интересует, - в один голос заверили криминалисты.

Переглянулись, заулыбались. Атмосфера сразу разрядилась.

- Так что ты можешь сказать? – поторопила Стелла.

- Сперва о «красавчике», - кивнул Хоукс на тело. – Мужчина, белый, около 40, шрамы на лице получены около двух лет назад, убит двумя выстрелами в грудь с близкого расстояния. В руке было зажато вот это, - он передал Эйден упакованную в прозрачный пластиковый пакет зажигалку.

- Значит, поджарить хотели не его? - удивилась Стелла.

Разлитый вокруг бензин до сего момента казался криминалистам однозначным свидетельством попытки преступника скрыть убийство.

- Думаю, нет, - присаживаясь возле тела на корточки, кивнул Денни. – На его одежде только брызги, причем большей частью на джинсах. Он поливал бензином что-то, или кого-то, - сопроводил свои слова многозначительным взглядом он. – А не его поливали.

- Но жертва оказалась ему не по зубам, - пожала плечами Эйден. – И прикончила охотника.

Сара нахмурилась при этих словах.

- А вот это вряд ли, - вставил до тех пор терпеливо ждавший Хоукс. – Если вы соблаговолите меня выслушать до конца… - с шутливым поклоном в сторону Эйден и Стеллы предложил он.

- Разумеется, - с улыбкой кивнула Стелла.

- Тело не перемещали, а между тем вот это сухое пятно среди лужи бензина, - указал на продолговатое изогнутое пятно на полу Хоукс, - говорит о том, что здесь лежал человек. Небольшие пятна крови, вот и вот, вероятно, из раны на затылке и из носа или изо рта, свидетельствуют, что он был оглушен…

- Но почему ты считаешь, что он не мог прийти в себя и застрелить нападавшего? – не выдержав его размеренной речи, перебила Эйден.

- Ну, он был связан, вероятно, - снова подал голос Денни, указывая на моток скотча.

Эйден пожала плечами, показывая, что аргумент неубедительный.

- Думаю, этот спор разрешит баллистика, - решительно заявила Стелла. – Узнаем, с какого расстояния был сделан выстрел, поймем, был ли третий.

Сара присела на корточки возле сухого пятна, разглядывая пятна крови. Действительно, слишком маленькие для смертельного ранения. Небольшое, но облегчение.

- Гравитационные капли, - указывая в сторону выхода, заметила она.

- Значит, ваш человек покинул место преступления, - ободряюще улыбнулась Эйден.

Сара улыбнулась в ответ, но ее улыбка тут же угасла. С тем же успехом его могли вынести, а самое главное – она перевела взгляд на все еще зажатый в руке образок – маячка на нем нет, в то время как встреча, возможно, уже состоялась. Теперь оставалось только порадоваться, что Крейг столь старомоден и столь упорен в своей неприязни к современной науке и технике, он отслеживает передвижения Дилейни и Коттса старыми, проверенными методами. Теперь это оставалось единственной зацепкой.

Сара еще раз окинула взглядом место преступления. Нужно ли ей оставаться здесь? С одной стороны, если Ирландец застрелил этого человека, то в порядке самообороны, это понятно. С другой стороны, нужно выяснить, кто на него напал. И на кого, собственно, напали – на Ирландца или на того, кто исполняет его роль? Это нападение спутало им все карты, а что, если последует еще одно?

Уже решив, что она едет с криминалистами разбираться с этим делом, Сара вдруг сказала сама себе, что, если не лукавить, то ей просто ужасно хочется назад в лабораторию, что это действительно именно то дело, которым ей хочется заниматься. «Что ж», - подумалось ей, - «решение пришло как раз вовремя». Полугодовой отпуск заканчивался, и теперь она понимает, что будет делать дальше. Но сначала нужно закончить это дело.

...

- Что получилось с баллистикой? – хмурясь, спросила Сара.

- 5 футов, - пожала плечами Стелла.

- Что означает, что ответа мы не получили, - перевела Сара.

- Это почему? – заинтересовался подошедший Мак Тейлор, разглядывая содержимое папки, лежащей перед Стеллой.

- Убитый – мужчина, шесть футов два дюйма ростом, по всей видимости, совершил нападение на нашего загадочного мистера Икс, - Стелла поджала губы и бросила ироничный взгляд на Сару.

Та поморщилась, в который раз уже подумав, насколько все непредсказуемо в этой жизни. Когда они вытаскивали из небытия файл Джеффа Сальвано, им и в голову не могло придти, что он будет пользоваться столь повышенным вниманием. Но личное дело того, кто играл сейчас роль Ирландца, нужно было замаскировать от посторонних, и на случай, если его рискнут проверить по отпечаткам пальцев, - так им тогда думалось. Вот и родился хитроумный план – личное дело закрыли паролем так, что оно открывалось лишь в случае набора правильного кода и пароля, в любом другом случае открывалось личное дело Джеффа Сальвано. Вот и сегодня, когда база по результатам проверки волоса и образцов крови с бруса и пола затребовала пароль, Эйден многозначительно покосилась на Сару, которая с широкой улыбкой пожала плечами и ввела код, открывший личное дело Сальвано. Эйден и Денни разочарованно переглянулись, а Сара с трудом удержалась от смешка – она их очень хорошо понимала, стремление непременно докопаться до истины было естественной составляющей натуры каждого криминалиста. Но время открыть настоящий файл Ирландца еще не пришло. Вот закончится операция… А пока криминалисты Нью-Йорка не упускали случая как-то подколоть ее по этому поводу, причем, похоже, не без доли детской надежды поймать на «слабо».

- Оглушил, связал, облил бензином… и умер, получив две пули в грудь, - продолжила Стелла.

- Так, - слегка нахмурился Тейлор.

- Баллистика показала, что выстрелы произведены с расстояния пяти футов, - пожала плечами Стелла.

- А в чем вопрос? – не понял Мак.

- Был ли третий, - пояснила Сара. – Выстрел с расстояния пяти футов мог быть произведен как лежащим на полу человеком, так и неизвестным третьим.

- А с чего вы вообще решили, что там был третий? – переводя взгляд с Сары на Стеллу, иезуитски хитро спросил Тейлор.

- Ну, - переглянувшись с Сарой, протянула Стелла. – Как по-твоему, мог ли человек, получивший брусом по голове, связанными руками достать пистолет и изловчиться пристрелить нападающего?

- Зависит от его подготовки, - после секундного раздумья ответил Мак. – Я бы смог. Если у него вообще был пистолет.

Сара опустила голову и скрестила руки на груди. Был ли у него пистолет, она не знала. Про физическую подготовку Ирландца тоже не могла сказать ничего определенного. То, что худой, не значит - слабый, хотя после пережитого скорее подходило определение «тощий», но это не самое главное. После пытки он не мог успеть восстановиться полностью, пусть и набирал силы поразительно быстро. Сегодня днем в церкви он выглядел значительно лучше, чем вчера утром в парке. А может, это освещение сыграло свою роль…

- Думаю, наша задача – выяснить, что там было, а не что могло бы быть, - поднимая взгляд на ждущих ее ответа Стеллу и Мака, негромко сказала Сара.

- Что ж, ответ, достойный криминалиста, - уважительно сказал Тейлор после паузы, заставив Сару быстро улыбнуться.

- Есть новости, - выдохнула Эйден, раскладывая перед ними листы распечаток. Она подошла так стремительно и так запыхалась, будто перед тем бежала по этажам, разыскивая их. Судя по ее нескрываемому волнению, так и было.

- Эйден, спокойнее, - сдвинул брови Мак. – Что у тебя?

- Я проверила пулю, которую передал Шелдон, по базе, - все еще торопливо начала Эйден. – Есть совпадение. Пулей, выпущенной из этого же оружия, убит ваш агент!

Сара взяла в руки листы распечаток. Потрясла головой. Человек, убивший Лоуренса, застрелил мужчину, напавшего на Ирландца.

- Значит, там был третий, - пожала плечами она.

- А вы не думаете… - немного неуверенно начала Стелла, прикусила губу, потом тряхнула головой и продолжила решительнее. – А вы уверены, что ваш человек надежен?

- Что вы имеете в виду? – сощурилась Сара.

- Она имеет в виду, что он убил вашего агента и напавшего на него человека, - спокойно уточнил Мак.

- Нет, - затрясла головой Сара. – Нет. Это полный бред! Смерть Лоуренса подставила его, он же не идиот, чтобы обрекать себя на пытку.

- Может, если вы побольше расскажете о нем? – вкрадчиво предложил Тейлор.

- Нет, - с глубоким вдохом, твердо ответила Сара. – В данном случае это не имеет значения.

- Личность… всегда важна, - предусмотрительно опуская слово «подозреваемого», пожала плечами Стелла.

- Как говорит мой начальник, - улыбнулась Сара. – У дела нет лица. Извините, - она отошла пару шагов в сторону, отвечая на звонок по мобильному телефону.

Закончив разговор с напарником, Сара не торопилась вернуться к ожидающим ее криминалистам. Стояла, опустив голову и закрыв глаза, пытаясь разобраться в мятущихся мыслях. Крейг отследил встречу Коттса с неизвестными, передавшими ему объемистый кейс, после чего переключился на неизвестных, поскольку дальше Коттс привел бы их обратно к Дилейни, которого можно брать хоть сейчас. Ирландца в машине не было.

Что, черт возьми, все это значит?!


	7. Chapter 7

Огненные искры водили затейливый хоровод вокруг его пылающей головы. Их мельтешение вызывало сильнейшую, до тошноты, головную боль, но почему-то он не мог отвернуться или закрыть глаза. Потом искры стали уноситься куда-то вдаль пылающими зигзагообразными росчерками, а еще через некоторое время он понял, что это всего лишь огни уличных фонарей, проносящихся за стеклом машины, вот только видит он их как-то странно…

Ирландец завозился и сел на заднем сиденье, непроизвольно скривившись и зажав затылок рукой. На пальцах осталась кровь, он ощущал ее вкус на губах. От одежды и волос остро пахло бензином. Остатки серого скотча на рукавах куртки выглядели уродливыми заплатами. Колокольный гул в голове усилился, в него стали вливаться отголоски церковной мессы. Рука, которую Ирландец продолжал держать перед собой, неотрывно упершись в нее взглядом, задрожала.

Остановившись на светофоре, Штырь порылся в отделении для перчаток и извлек оттуда небольшую фляжку.

- Хороший коньяк, - тоном знатока сказал он через некоторое время, видя, что Ирландец продолжает созерцать свои окровавленные пальцы.

Ирландец открутил колпачок, послушно отхлебнул, поморщился и вернул фляжку. Откинулся на спинку, положив голову на подголовник и прикрыв глаза. Вкуса он не почувствовал, но сумятица в мыслях немного улеглась. Прошлое отпустило его, церковь, кровь на руках… Ирландец покосился на пятна крови на кожаном сиденье. Штырю придется потрудиться, отмывая машину. Но это не главное, главное – прошло довольно много времени. Перед глазами возник покачивающийся образок на тонкой цепочке. Ирландец пошарил рукой по груди. Маячка нет. Значит, он не успел его надеть, а, судя по внушительному кейсу на переднем сиденье, встреча уже состоялась. Бросив быстрый взгляд за окно, он понял, что машина подъезжает к дому Дилейни. Значит, он пробыл в отключке непозволительно долго. Ирландец снова коснулся затылка.

- Сейчас промоем, - сочувственно сказал Штырь.

- Что случилось? – вяло поинтересовался Ирландец.

Штырь остановил машину и продолжал сидеть, глядя прямо перед собой. В выражении его лица появилось что-то странное, будто он чувствовал себя виноватым, но признавать свою вину не желал.

- Что случилось? – подбираясь, жестче переспросил Ирландец.

- Недосмотрел я, - поморщился Штырь. – Да и не думал, что… Слушай, давай потом, а? – быстро сказал он, видя, что рука Ирландца снова потянулась к затылку.

- Выкладывай, - приказал Ирландец, сощурившись.

- Я смотрел за входами, - неохотно начал Штырь. – Но, видно, он уже ждал тебя внутри. Понятия не имею, как он мог успеть проскочить раньше нас. Мне что-то было неспокойно, ну, я и пошел за тобой через некоторое время, - он снова поморщился и бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. – Как раз вовремя успел…

Ирландец опустил взгляд. Действительно, вовремя. Оглушили его на совесть, а руки все ж связали, да и бензина не пожалели. Не приди Штырь вовремя… А если б нападавший оставил там рюкзак со взрывчаткой, то его и идентифицировать вряд ли бы сумели.

- Кто это был? – глядя в сторону, спросил Ирландец. Он почти не сомневался, и все же…

- Да Косой, будь он неладен, - буркнул Штырь. И добавил извиняющимся тоном. – Он раньше нормальный мужик был…

Ирландец молчал.

- Слушай, - заискивающе начал Штырь. – Ну все ж нормально, а? Материал мы получили, - он взглянул на рюкзак и кейс. – Отлежишься сегодня, Нина тебя полечит, и целые сутки еще останутся… Ведь управишься, за сутки-то?

Ирландец скривился, будто собираясь что-то презрительно возразить, но передумал. Молча вылез из машины, шатнулся, выпрямляясь, что-то прошипел сквозь зубы, морщась и вцепившись в дверцу, и, не оборачиваясь, ушел в дом.

...

Ночной Нью-Йорк снова расстилался перед ним. Ирландец прижал трубку к уху, слушая гудки.

- Служба такси «Миледи», - сказал знакомый женский голос.

- Это я, - сказал он.

- Господи, - выдохнула Сара. – Живой…

- Н-да, - усмехнулся Ирландец. Вот только и радости, что живой. Задание-то провалил.

- Почему этот Стэн Сорбски на тебя напал?!

- Стэн Сорбски? – переспросил Ирландец.

- Да. Ты его знаешь? – немного понизила голос Сара.

- Его не называли по имени, - откинув голову назад и осторожно прислоняя ноющий затылок к холодной стенке оконного проема, объяснил Ирландец. – Косой. Он был одной из шестерок Дилейни. У нас образовались некоторые счеты.

- Счеты? – резко переспросила Сара. – Лоуренса убили из этого же ствола! …Что ты молчишь? – встревоженно спросила она некоторое время спустя.

- Думаю… Думаю, - протянул Ирландец, опустив голову, зажмурившись и сжав переносицу. – Штырь встречал меня в гостинице, значит, убить Лоуренса не мог. Когда мы приехали в дом, меня повели в подвал сразу, и Косой уже был там, но мне показалось, что мы ехали не напрямую, Штырь петлял по городу. Затем Косого выставили из дома, а пистолет, видимо, остался у Штыря, - Ирландец пожал плечами и прижался лбом к стеклу. – Я пропустил встречу, - глухо покаялся он.

Сара молчала, пытаясь сглотнуть вставший в горле комок, сжимая дрожащие губы и подняв вверх наполненные слезами глаза. «Повели в подвал сразу»… А проверять стали лишь сутки спустя. Господи…

- Мы отследили ее, - торопливо сказала она, справившись с собой. – Все в порядке, и нет нужды больше там оставаться.

- Сара, мы договорились, - упрямо возразил Ирландец. – Сейчас мне ничто не угрожает. Мы зашли слишком далеко, чтобы бросить это сейчас.

- А если мы не успеем отследить все связи за один день? Взорвешь бомбу? – саркастично осведомилась Сара.

- Я думал об этом, - невозмутимо ответствовал Ирландец, дохнув на стекло и вырисовывая сужающуюся спираль.

- Вот как? Интересно, - усмехнулась Сара. – И что надумал?..

Капли превратили спираль в расплывчатую кляксу, и Ирландец стер ее одним движением ладони.

- Ты сумасшедший, - сказала Сара, выслушав его. – Или тебя слишком сильно приложили сегодня по голове.

- А что тебе не нравится? – пожал плечами Ирландец, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза. – Взять Дилейни и Коттса, предотвратить взрыв, и не спугнуть при этом заказчиков. Думаю, это хороший план. Есть лучше? Я готов выслушать.

- А женщина? – помолчав, поинтересовалась Сара.

- При условии, что ей пообещают программу защиты свидетелей, думаю, она даст показания против них, и можно будет обставить срыв заказа так, будто ФБР не подозревало о нем, а просто охотилось на Дилейни, - предложил Ирландец.

- А как же бомба? – сопротивляясь уже больше по инерции, спросила Сара.

- Мне не составит труда сделать работоспособный с виду механизм, который никогда не взорвется, - с мягкой улыбкой заверил Ирландец. – Что тебя беспокоит на самом деле? – осторожно спросил он.

- Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно? – тихо спросила Сара. И добавила еще тише. – Для тебя.

Ирландец улыбнулся, опуская голову, будто стремясь спрятать улыбку от той, которая ее не видела.

- Все будет хорошо, - мягко заверил он.

...

Нина стояла возле комнаты Ирландца с детской колыбелькой в руках и рассматривала куклу-младенца. Идеально сделано, даже зная, что это кукла, Нина ловила себя на том, что прислушивается, ожидая услышать ровное сопение ребенка, вглядывается, чтобы уловить, не собирается ли малыш просыпаться. Она скривилась, вспомнив едкий, убойно-насмешливый взгляд, которым окинул ее Шон, вручая колыбель. Пока Нина рассматривала младенца, Дилейни подошел к столу и размашисто расписался на чеке. Помахал им в воздухе, демонстрируя Нине. «На этом счете лежит миллион долларов», - небрежно сказал он. – «Сумма в чек, как я и обещал, не проставлена». Нина молча разглядывала Шона, покусывая губу. Что-то здесь было нечисто. Ирландцу не то что ничего особенного не потребовалось, он к ней и не прикоснулся, считай, за все это время. Нина вчера думала, что придется поработать, но, едва она обработала рану на затылке Ирландца, он заявил, что хочет остаться один. Сегодня он весь день был занят, даже поесть ему Штырь в мастерскую отнес. А за работу санитарки таких денег не платят…

Да и сейчас она не могла избавиться от недоумения. Прогуляться по парку с колыбелькой, под ручку с Ирландцем, пусть даже зная, что под куклой – бомба, которая превратит Нью-Йорк в город скорби на какое-то время… И что? Да пусть хоть все сдохнут – не жалко!

А еще… Нина снова закусила губу. Объяснив, за что ей предлагают такие деньги, Дилейни сложил чек и убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака. «Завтра получишь. При выходе из парка», - улыбнулся он. – «А сейчас тебя ждет твой кавалер», - его улыбка стала масляной. – «Ну, а послезавтра, надеюсь, ты найдешь время и для меня. По старой дружбе», - подмигнул он. Нина с огромным трудом сохранила самообладание и не плюнула в его мерзкую, самодовольную рожу. Да кем он ее считает?! С такими деньгами она будет ублажать противного старика? Ответ, пришедший уже за дверью, подействовал на Нину, как пощечина, заставив задохнуться. Запылали щеки, сжалось горло. «Шлюхой он тебя считает, милая, шлюхой, которой ты и являешься». Нина судорожно вдохнула раз, другой. Так, успокоиться.

Негромко постучав, Нина приоткрыла дверь и вошла в комнату. Остановилась, потому что ей показалось, что в комнате никого нет, но Ирландец спустил ноги с подоконника и встал ей навстречу.

- Вот, - неловко улыбаясь, Нина показала колыбельку. Хотела добавить что-то циничное, чтобы сгладить невольно наползающую на лицо умильность, и не нашла, что сказать.

Ирландец подошел, встал рядом, склонив голову набок, заглянул в колыбельку.

- Девочка или мальчик? - улыбаясь, спросил он, протягивая руку и отгибая кружева у щечки ребенка.

- Видимо, девочка, - с нервным смешком ответила Нина, во все глаза глядя на Ирландца. – Колыбелька розовая, - пояснила она, когда он поднял на нее взгляд.

- Да, наверное, - кивнул Ирландец. – Поставь туда.

Нина задержалась у стола, куда поставила колыбельку, оправляя складки одеяльца. Ей нужно было немного прийти в себя. Как естественно у него это получилось! Она обернулась, ища Ирландца взглядом. Он сел на диван, расслабился, с улыбкой глядя на Нину. Наверное, им нужно обговорить, что они будут делать завтра? Или…

Нина подошла, медленно опустилась перед ним на ковер. Ирландец спрятал глаза, рассматривая свои руки. Он что, стесняется ее? Нина осторожно провела ладонью по его бедру, потом обратно, уже по внутренней его стороне, будто спрашивая, этого ли он хочет. В конце концов, нанимали-то ее именно для этого, и за такие деньги… Вообще-то, в этом случае деньги значения не имели. Ну, почти… Ну, может, сначала имели, и очень даже большое, но теперь… Для него она готова быть не просто шлюхой, а самой лучшей в мире шлюхой.

Ирландец взглянул ей в лицо с каким-то непонятным неуверенным выражением. Будто спрашивая о чем-то, то ли ее, то ли себя. Нина улыбнулась, но вместо уверенной, ободряющей – «ну, давай, птенчик, тетя все понимает, она поможет, не надо стесняться…» - улыбка вдруг вышла грустной и нежной.

Видимо, это что-то решило для Ирландца, он поднялся с дивана, на мгновение задержав снятую со своего колена руку Нины в своей ладони. Прошел в дальний угол комнаты.

- Смотри, что я тут обнаружил, - загадочно вздернув брови, возвестил он.

Нина ткнулась лицом в диван, давясь сдерживаемым хохотом, а потом осеклась, быстро поднимая лицо и даже приоткрыв рот от изумления. Да, ей не послышалось, этот звук был звоном невесть откуда извлеченных бокалов. Она прикрыла рот рукой, не зная, что и сказать, расширенными глазами наблюдая за тем, как Ирландец плеснул в бокалы вина, многозначительно поднял палец, жестом фокусника извлек из ящика пару свечей, прикусил губу, хмурясь и соображая, куда их поставить. «Обнаруженный» Ирландцем древний проигрыватель добросовестно крутил пластинку, наигрывая что-то романтическое. Нина так и сидела на полу, подогнув под себя ноги и опираясь локтем о диван, когда Ирландец протянул ей бокал.

- Господи, Джефф, что ты делаешь? – изумленно пробормотала она, сделав глоток.

- Я? М-м-м, собираюсь скоротать вечер в приятной компании, - сгибаясь в ироничном полупоклоне, он протянул Нине руку.

Чуть помедлив, она вложила свою ладонь, и Ирландец легко вздернул ее на ноги.

- Тогда на брудершафт? – предложила Нина, касаясь своим бокалом бокала Ирландца.

- Идет, - лизнув губы, кивнул он. Отпил глоток, переплетя, как положено, руку с Нининой, и легонько коснулся ее губ традиционным поцелуем.

Нина опустила глаза. Непонятно с чего, но ее колотила нервная дрожь. Такое ощущение, что она впервые была с мужчиной наедине, уже догадываясь о том, что вскоре неминуемо произойдет, страстно желая этого и отчаянно боясь, старательно заталкивая в темные чуланы памяти все то, что она слышала, читала, романтичные сказки и жуткие россказни…

- Потанцуем? - спросил Ирландец, забирая у нее бокал.

Нина кивнула, чуть сощурилась, выдохнула, и смогла, наконец, поднять глаза на мягко улыбающегося Ирландца. Это всего лишь новая игра. И, между прочим, приятная…

Но что-то во взгляде Ирландца мешало ей относиться к происходящему так отстраненно и немного цинично. Голова слегка кружилась – ну не с глотка же вина ее так развезло! – блузка вдруг стала слишком тесной, да что там блузка – сама грудная клетка вдруг начала оправдывать свое название, стесняя дыхание и бешено рвущееся на свободу сердце. Губы нашли друг друга сами собой, руки Ирландца не позволяли ей торопиться, нежно перехватывая, успокаивая, лаская… Прошла вечность, прежде чем его руки проникли под ее блузку, затем еще одна, прежде чем ей удалось избавить его от рубашки, и лишь на исходе третьей она смогла прижаться грудью к его обнаженной груди, и замереть на миг, задыхаясь, остановить жадные поцелуи и взглянуть в его глаза. Боже, боже, что же это творится, и это профессионалка – за такое время не успеть даже раздеть его и раздеться самой!.. Ирландец словно почувствовал эту ее мысль, и больше не позволял ей останавливаться, все снова закружилось, понеслось, так знакомо, но почему совершенно не так, как всегда, и тело откликалось вроде бы привычно, умело, но вместе с ним совершенно непривычно неистовствовала душа, не слыша сменяющихся пластинок, наполненная невыразимым блаженством и …счастьем?

Возможно ли это? Счастьем? Нина не могла полноценно думать, ленивые, сытые мысли расползлись куда-то по таким дальним закоулкам сознания, что и не сыскать, оставив вместо себя удивительно яркие, чистые, пронзительные ощущения. Она лежала, прижимаясь щекой к мокрой груди Ирландца, слушая давно уже ставший размеренным ритм его сердца. Влажные от пота волосы завились кольцами, но сейчас Нине было плевать на прическу, на то, как она выглядит со стороны, да на все ей было плевать, по большому счету. Лишь бы ощущать щекой влажную кожу его груди. Как забавно, она всегда ненавидела пот, а потных мужчин – тем более. Кончиком языка Нина лизнула его кожу, заставив чуть вздрогнуть, прерывисто выдохнуть и крепче сжать ее руку.

Вскинув глаза, она столкнулась с серьезным, вопросительным взглядом Ирландца, и ответила смущенной, покаянной улыбкой. «Я просто балуюсь». Взгляд Ирландца потеплел, губы дрогнули в улыбке, он погладил Нину по голове, чуть подтянул укрывающее ее плечи одеяло.

- Спи, все хорошо, - шепнул он, закидывая руку за голову и утыкаясь в нее лицом.

Спать? Нина чуть прикрыла глаза, сглатывая улыбку. Да ни за что на свете! Когда ей первый раз за все эти годы хочется длить, и длить, и длить это мгновение, убегать от него? Да она отдаст тот чек на миллион без малейших колебаний, лишь бы солнце никогда не всходило! Жаль только, что крепче она не может к нему прижаться…

«Влюбилась!!!» - неожиданно выпрыгнула из какого-то уголка одна из блудных мыслей. Надувала щеки, хваталась за животик, покатываясь со смеху, дрыгала ножками, тыкая пальчиком в Нину. «Влюби-и-илась, ах-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!!!» - надрывалась она. Нина задумчиво улыбнулась и погладила расслабленные пальцы Ирландца. Мысль осеклась, захлебнувшись смехом, сглотнула, медленно отступила назад, и присела на дрожащих ножках, озадаченно и несмело поглядывая на Нину огромными, круглыми от удивления глазами. «Правда, что ли?» - шепотом осведомилась она, хлопая глазами и задирая брови. Нина чуть прикусила губу, опуская глаза и слегка – чтобы не разбудить Ирландца – пожимая плечом. Мысль снова с трудом сглотнула. Попыталась саркастически улыбнуться углом рта, и снова с недоверием уставилась на Нину.

Нина еще плотнее прижалась щекой, будто хотела, чтобы ее кожа слилась с кожей Ирландца. «Диффузия», - с неожиданной улыбкой вспомнила она. Вот по химии или по физике был урок – Нина не помнила, но в ее памяти накрепко отпечаталось, что объясняли именно про диффузию, как раз тогда, когда… Она хорошо училась в школе, и на уроке слушала внимательно, и не сразу обратила внимание, что за дверью стоит директриса. Стоит и смотрит прямо на нее. Потом директриса вошла в класс, и у Нины сжалось сердце, неизвестно почему – ведь она хорошо себя вела, хорошо училась, а потому не ждала от нее ничего плохого. Но в тот момент ей почему-то захотелось убежать, оказаться не здесь, а далеко-далеко. Нет, не за канадской границей, в их маленькой Юрике это выражение просто не имело смысла, ведь до канадской границы здесь просто рукой подать. Даже на тех картах, где Юрика была обозначена, до канадской границы оставалось не больше дюйма.

Перемены не стали просачиваться в ее жизнь капля за каплей, по законам диффузии. Нет, они были резкими, как надрывные звуки волынки, звучавшей на похоронах ее родителей. Свернутый флаг был таким тяжелым… И таким же бесполезным. Самый негодный в мире парашют для неумелого летчика, по «нелепой, трагичной случайности», как назвал это пастор, катапультировавшегося из самолета, летящего по синему небу с милыми кучевыми облачками и ласковым солнышком. Прямо в черную, грязную бездну реальности.

Нет, сначала она очень обрадовалась, когда представительный мужчина, так похожий на отца, вдруг появился на пороге и сказал, что он – ее дядя, и забирает ее с собой в Нью-Йорк. Потом, правда, ликование поутихло, когда дядя сказал, что на прощания нет времени, и вещи собирать тоже не нужно – они все купят в Нью-Йорке. Это показалось странным, но – Нью-Йорк! Тогда Нина почему-то не задумалась о том, как же так получилось, что дядя никогда раньше не бывал у них, и почему, натыкаясь на его старые фотографии в альбоме, отец мрачнел, скупо ронял «а это мой брат», и переворачивал страницу.

Откуда четырнадцатилетней девочке было знать, что еще до ее рождения дядя был осужден за растление и изнасилование несовершеннолетних, что разоблачил его и отправил в тюрьму его же собственный брат, что дяде по условиям освобождения и близко нельзя подходить к детям, что он поклялся отомстить брату, и что его «профилем» были девочки четырнадцати лет…

О том, что ее несколько лет искали по всей стране, Нина не знала тоже.

Когда Нине исполнилось пятнадцать, ее тело стало стремительно обретать женские формы, и перестало удовлетворять вкусам ее дяди. Но ад не закончился. Помимо собственных извращенных стремлений, дядя был одержим желанием отомстить брату, и то, что тот вот уже год как мирно лежал в земле вместе с женой, а их дочь жила в еженощном аду, совершенно его не удовлетворяло. И тогда он решил девочку продавать. Ее приходилось привязывать к кровати, а затем еще и воспитывать ремнем, за то, что она кричала, брыкалась и даже кусалась, особенно если покупателю хотелось орального секса. Потом появился тот коротышка. Ремень не понадобился, понадобился доктор. А через неделю, когда дядя вновь достал знакомый ремень, чтобы привязать ее, Нина пообещала вести себя примерно, если он больше не будет приводить таких… Через два месяца у нее были постоянные клиенты, и дядя стал давать ей то пятерку, то десятку из «заработанных» денег. А еще через месяц, возвращаясь из магазина, случайно подняв глаза, Нина увидела знакомую коротконогую фигуру на площадке лестницы у своей двери. Как она оказалась на улице – Нина не помнила. Из сюжета в новостях, о том, что сделал коротышка с дядей, посмотрела ровно две секунды – там было слишком много красного…

«Он не останется с тобой», - услышала она шепоток. Оказывается, пока она блуждала среди воспоминаний, мысль никуда не ушла. Сидела рядом, нахмурившись и обхватив колени руками.

Нина открыла рот, чтобы выпалить негодующее «почему?!», и закрыла. Приподнялась на локте, глядя в лицо Ирландца. Может быть, и не останется. Что-то очень странное происходило сейчас в ее душе. На мгновение пробудившаяся четырнадцатилетняя девочка, внезапно познавшая любовь, вновь уступила место взрослой женщине. Вот только… Вот только это была другая женщина. Те двадцать лет, позорные и грязные, что превратили наивного ребенка во взрослую циничную стерву, никуда не делись. Но они не имели значения сейчас. Пока этот странный, самый странный из всех мужчин на свете, Джефф Сальвано по прозвищу Ирландец, был рядом…

«Он не останется рядом», - напомнила мысль. – «И что, ты станешь прежней?»

«Нет, конечно нет», - улыбнулась Нина, нежно поглаживая влажное пятно на груди Ирландца, там, где прижималась ее щека.

«О, ты станешь примерной обывательницей», - ехидно протянула мысль. – «Всех простишь, всех полюбишь, этих лицемерных скотов, продающих своих детей, и покупающих детей для удовлетворения собственной похоти, и закрывающих глаза на это все…»

«Нет», - потеряно пробормотала Нина. Нет, она не сможет. Она снова прижалась к Ирландцу в поисках защиты и спокойствия. – «Они не нужны нам. Мы сможем уехать, вдвоем. Джефф не такой, как они. Он поймет. И почти наверняка он хочет того же…»

Мысль ничего не стала возражать, скептически покачала головой, пожала плечами и растворилась в воздухе. Но счастливого умиротворения, переполнявшего Нину, уже как и не бывало.

«Если Джефф будет рядом… А если нет? Хватит ли у нее сил, чтобы начать все сначала сейчас, когда потеряно двадцать лет? Стоит ли вообще начинать пытаться жить по-другому? Да и возможно ли это вообще?»

Нине не хотелось отвечать на эти вопросы. Да ее собственно, никто и не заставлял.

Ирландец перевернулся во сне, неожиданно уютно обняв Нину и уткнувшись лицом в ее плечо. Она подтянула одеяло, ласково скользнув рукой по его спине, запустила пальцы в волосы, нежно коснулась губами лба. Странные, непривычные чувства. Но она и никогда не оставалась в постели с мужчиной после… После секса. Или после любви. Так это что, действительно не одно и то же?

Нина уснула лишь под утро. Лежала, обнимая Ирландца, слушая дыхание, чувствуя тепло, прижимаясь щекой к волосам. Сначала думала… Потом пыталась не думать… Потом, когда уже почти рассвело, она уснула. И даже успела увидеть сон. Во сне она шла с Ирландцем по парку, и им не было дела до веселящейся толпы, потому что в розовой колыбельке в руках Нины была не замаскированная бомба, а настоящий маленький ребенок. Их ребенок.


	8. Chapter 8

Они шли по парку рядом, совсем как в ее сне, и розовая колыбелька покачивалась в такт Нининым шагам, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Народу было меньше, чем в воскресенье, но неожиданно много, а вот того веселья, что так раздражало Нину всего три дня назад, не было. Казалось, люди заранее справляют поминки сами по себе. И радостные крики катающихся на «американских горках» детей какие-то приглушенные, и улыбки какие-то блеклые, а те, кто, не подумав, решил прокатиться на колесе обозрения, почему-то с трудом отводят взгляд от того места, где раньше возвышались башни, - будто и не замечали этого весь год, а увидели лишь сегодня.

- Джефф… - начала Нина, и осеклась. Глаза Ирландца были стального, серого цвета, в тон его рубашке, и весь он был подобран, сжат, как пружина.

- Что случилось? – настороженно поинтересовался он.

Нина оглянулась вокруг. Улыбки, смех, визг… «Они не виноваты…», - внезапно захотелось сказать ей. Да что с ней такое творится? Неужели одна лишь безумная надежда вырваться отсюда, уехать вместе с Ирландцем на край света заставила ее перестать желать, чтобы этот проклятый город провалился в тартарары вместе с обитателями?

- Возьми, - протянула она колыбель.

Ирландец принял колыбель, но продолжал стоять рядом, прищурясь и склонив голову набок, глядя на Нину. Он видел происходящую в ней борьбу, и внутренне улыбался. Он не ошибся – она с радостью примет возможность новой жизни где-нибудь в другом месте. Жаль только, что нельзя подбодрить, успокоить ее, объяснив, что же на самом деле сейчас произойдет. Нина может не справиться, чем-то выдать, не со зла, а по неосторожности.

- Ничего, скоро все закончится, - улыбнувшись, вслух сказал он, прежде чем скрыться под помостом.

Никто не обратил внимания на нырнувшего прямо к механизму колеса обозрения мужчину, никто не обратил внимания на одиноко стоящую женщину. Нина не могла двинуться с места, хоть ей и велено было, не дожидаясь Ирландца, идти прямо к северному выходу из парка, где ждали ее Дилейни и вожделенный чек.

Но… Только мысль о том, что Джеффа будут преследовать, если он не выполнит заказ, удерживала Нину от того, чтобы начать уговаривать Ирландца сбежать, прямо сейчас, и черт с ними, с деньгами… Она ничего не сказала ему утром, но в его глазах она читала подтверждение того, что не ошиблась. После того, что с ним сделали, этот заказ – последний. Джефф-Ирландец хочет просто закончить дело и уйти. Нина не уточняла – с ней, без нее. Она пойдет за ним. А если прогонит… Она не знала, что будет делать в этом случае, но очень надеялась, что и в этом не ошиблась – он испытывает то же, что и она.

Внезапно ее глаза расширились – она увидела пробирающегося через толпу Штыря. По его лицу Нина сразу поняла – случилось что-то очень нехорошее.

Вздрогнув, она обернулась, поскольку Ирландец тронул ее за руку, открыла было рот, Ирландец нахмурился, а Нина схватила его за рукав и в панике оглянулась.

- Идем, - выпалила она, не увидев нигде Штыря.

Но Ирландец успел сделать лишь шаг, а потом замер. Чуть повернул голову вбок, скашивая глаза на обнаружившегося за его спиной Штыря.

- И что это значит? – зло поинтересовался он.

- Идем, - повторил Нинины слова Штырь. Быстро спрятал пистолет в карман куртки, держа руку так, что было понятно – ствол нацелен на Ирландца.

- Нина… - начал Ирландец, но Штырь оборвал его:

- Она идет с нами.

Ирландец сощурился, дернул углом рта.

- Пошел, - процедил Штырь, делая движение рукой.

Хмыкнув, Ирландец пошел к выходу, крепко взяв за руку Нину и демонстративно не обращая внимания на Штыря. Нина совершенно не понимала, что происходит, но внутри нарастала паника – ей хотелось закрыть глаза и зажать уши руками. Что-то должно было сейчас случиться, и это что-то было страшнее, чем взрыв.

Почти сразу за воротами парка Штырь придержал Ирландца за куртку.

- Иди, - кивнул он Нине на ожидающего неподалеку мистера Дилейни.

Ирландец улыбнулся и выпустил ее руку. Нина сделала шаг и обернулась. Он смотрел так…

- Джефф… - умоляюще прошептала Нина, увидела, как удивленно вскинул брови Штырь – ну да, она назвала его по имени, так он никогда и не говорил ЕЙ, что против.

От того, что она увидела во взгляде Ирландца, у нее пересохло в горле и подкосились ноги. Он ПРОЩАЛСЯ. Что-то плавилось во взгляде Ирландца, какие-то слова, которые ему очень хотелось сказать…

- Идем, - уже открыто вынув оружие, приказал Штырь.

Ирландец оглянулся на него, мгновенно перестав улыбаться, послушно шагнул к машине. Тут же снова зло прищурился, разворачиваясь.

- Что происходит? - резко спросил он, исподлобья глядя на Штыря.

- Твои друзья из ФБР чуть-чуть просчитались, - спокойно ответил тот. – Информация имеет свойство просачиваться. Ирландец мертв уже десять дней.

- Хм, - кивнул тот, кто назывался Ирландцем, натянуто улыбаясь. Задрал подбородок, свысока глянув на Штыря. Разумеется, в ФБР понимали, что смерть Ирландца не утаить. Но по всем расчетам, операция должна была занять день, максимум два. За это время, при условии, что будут приняты надлежащие меры, Дилейни не должен был узнать о смерти исполнителя. – Что теперь? – спокойно спросил он.

- Медленно достань пульт управления, - скомандовал Штырь. – Кто бы ты ни был, заказ будет выполнен. А ты… Ты хорошо держался. Так что от повторного посещения подвала я тебя избавлю – все равно ничего ты не расскажешь.

Ирландец снова усмехнулся, опуская голову.

- Значит, пожалеешь? – с иронией переспросил он.

- Точно, - оскалился Штырь. – Мучаться не будешь. Пульт! – шевельнув стволом пистолета, напомнил он.

Ирландец пожал плечами и медленно, как было приказано, достал мобильный телефон.

- Это зачем? – нахмурился Штырь.

- Все просто, - объяснил Ирландец. – Набираешь шифр, отправляешь, - сопровождая свои слова действиями, продолжил он. – Устройство активировано. Нажмешь кнопку вызова еще раз – и будет бабах! – ерничая, развел руками Ирландец.

И, словно это было сигналом, его швырнуло назад, ударив о машину. Штырь перевел взгляд со ствола своего пистолета на лежащего ничком Ирландца. Что за черт, он же не стрелял?! Штырь рванул Ирландца за плечо, переворачивая. Оказывается, под ним успела натечь уже лужа крови. В крови была не только грудь, но и щека, и кисть руки, оказавшаяся при падении под телом, но так и не выпустившая телефон. Штырь выдернул телефон, выпрямился и вздрогнул от отчаянного женского крика, раздавшегося неподалеку. А в следующий момент его так ударило в спину, что он перестал что-либо слышать. И видеть тоже. Со стороны казалось, что он вдруг осознал, что Ирландца убили, тяжело рухнул на колени, постоял немного, и повалился лицом вперед.

Нина не добежала до Ирландца, споткнулась, рухнула на землю плашмя, и ее крик – такой пронзительно-громкий, что казалось странным, почему в окрестных домах не повылетали стекла – оборвался. Она приподнялась, пытаясь дотянуться до его откинутой в сторону руки, будто зовущей ее с собой, - и не смогла. Ей так хотелось заглянуть в его глаза напоследок, но они были закрыты, и Нина запрокинула голову, глядя в такое же синее, но бескрайне равнодушное око неба. Торопливо выстроенный сегодняшней ночью и наспех раскрашенный чистыми яркими красками детских грез картонный замок с ужасным треском разорвало напополам, и теперь заливало пронзительно кровавым цветом.

Подбежавший Шон схватил ее за плечи, он что-то кричал, но Нина не слушала, вырвалась и, ничего перед собой не видя, метнулась прямо в парк, в средоточие веселящейся толпы. Ей казалось, что Дилейни гонится за ней, и Нина бежала все быстрее.

Она не видела, как невесть откуда появилось множество людей в костюмах, как Шону Дилейни заломили руки за спину, как один из мужчин пощупал пульс у Ирландца и Штыря и покачал головой. Дилейни почему-то все не уводили, и он видел, как агент ФБР подобрал и небрежно сунул в карман телефон, служивший пультом дистанционного управления, прикосновение к которому стоило жизни Штырю. Два тела запаковали в черные мешки и увезли, и лишь тогда агенты вспомнили про Дилейни, быстро запихнули его в машину и увезли с места неслучившейся трагедии.

...

Едва фургон отъехал от парка, Сара расстегнула неплотно застегнутый мешок и один из ремней, удерживающих его на каталке. Мужчина, которому больше не было нужды называться Ирландцем, лежал неподвижно, не открывая глаз, хотя его грудь в залитой кровью рубашке приподнималась и опускалась, не позволяя усомниться в том, что он жив. Слегка нахмурясь, Сара взяла заранее приготовленную бутыль и кусок ваты, смочила ее, и начала осторожно оттирать лицо мужчины от запекшейся крови. Его губы шевельнулись в слабой улыбке, он, наконец, открыл глаза, но взгляд рассеянно блуждал по потолку фургона, затем он повернул голову к другой каталке, с телом Штыря, и его брови дрогнули.

- Мы не могли позволить ему нажать на кнопку и понять, что взрыва не будет, - тихо проговорила Сара.

Мужчина перевел, наконец, взгляд на нее, но она, чуть помедлив, продолжила осторожно оттирать его щеку и подбородок. Закончив, Сара смочила новый кусок ваты и стала очищать от крови кисть его руки. Он прикрыл глаза, его голова чуть покачивалась в такт движению фургона, и Саре подумалось, что надо бы отвезти его в больницу, а не в гостиницу. Но, едва она закончила с его рукой, мужчина сел, освободил из мешка ноги, спустил их с каталки и начал снимать залитую кровью рубашку и бронежилет с прилепленным к нему, пустым теперь пакетом. Он молчал, и Сара помогала ему тоже молча. Заметив пятна крови, попавшей на футболку, он поморщился, но снимать ее не стал. Натянул приготовленную для него запасную рубашку, огляделся, немного помедлив, сдернул с каталки мешок для трупов и снова лег.

Сара протянула руку и осторожно пригладила его волосы. Он ответил слабой улыбкой. Все прошло почти по плану. Сара ждала его под помостом колеса обозрения. Время, которое он должен был потратить на установку бомбы, они потратили на то, чтобы облачить его в бронежилет и прикрепить пакет с кровью. «Код активации», посланный на заранее оговоренный номер, служил сигналом к началу захвата. Ирландца должны были убить, остальных арестовать.

Казалось бы, то, как началась эта операция неделю назад, должно было научить их чему-то, но и на сей раз им казалось, что они предусмотрели все. Разумеется, они и представить не могли, что Дилейни именно сейчас получит сведения о том, что настоящего Ирландца убили еще десять дней назад (найденные в его записной книжке слова «двойная оплата», «задача по прибытии», название и номер комнаты отеля в Нью-Йорке позволили начать всю эту игру). Не подумали, что Штырь не растеряется из-за смерти Ирландца, а попробует завершить начатое… Да и реакция Нины стала неожиданностью. Штырь был мертв. Нину преследовать не стали, ее навестят чуть позже, когда она успокоится. Дилейни арестован. Ирландец через несколько часов покинет Нью-Йорк.

Синие глаза Ирландца бездумно смотрели в потолок фургона, но он отчетливо представлял себе – будто на белом потолке отображались кадры допотопного проектора – как вскоре, когда будут отслежены все связи и дана команда к началу завершающего этапа этой операции, по всему Нью-Йорку, в квартиры и дома, на склады и в подвалы ворвутся люди с автоматами, пистолетами, винтовками, в бронежилетах с надписями «ФБР». Законы о терроризме дают им самые широкие полномочия. Но это будет потом. И без него. Он свою задачу выполнил.

...

Все кругом казалось красным, даже любимый жакет, хотя Нина прекрасно знала, что никакой он не красный, а вовсе даже сиреневый. Красные обои, красные волосы мелькнувшего в зеркале отражения, красные трусики, которые она выгребла из ящика, небрежно швырнув в чемодан. Нина прибежала сюда, домой…

Точнее, в то место, что вот уже двенадцать лет было ее домом. С тех самых пор, как ее стали величать «мадам». Двадцать лет она строила свою жизнь, как последняя зашоренная лошадь: училась распознавать клиентов, угождать им, училась вести дела, училась управляться с девочками…

Всего неделю назад она была уверена, что добилась успеха в жизни! Теперь же она поняла, что не может оставаться здесь ни минутой дольше. Нина сунула в сумочку – и совсем она не красная, она белая, Нина это прекрасно помнит – кредитку и документы. Накопленных денег ей вполне хватит. Никаких «когда-нибудь» и «может быть», она уходит прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь, когда за ней явится убийца Штырь…

То, что Штырь мертв, как-то выскользнуло у нее из памяти, будто в тот момент, когда Джефф неожиданно упал лицом вниз, время остановилось, и все дальнейшие события просто не происходили, не были, не могли быть в том случае, если она не признавала, что он мертв…

Перед ее глазами вновь возникло спокойное, совсем не мертвое лицо Ирландца, кровь на его щеке…

Ручка чемодана выскользнула из разом ослабевших пальцев, чемодан полетел вниз, раскрылся, ударившись о ступеньку, к выпавшему из него белью тут же подскочила какая-то из девочек, пытаясь быстренько запихнуть его обратно…

Нина прошла мимо, даже не взглянув, с неестественно прямой спиной и на подгибающихся ногах, с белой сумочкой в руке, придерживая небрежно накинутый на плечи сиреневый жакет другой рукой. Гордо вскинув голову, глядя перед собой ничего не видящими глазами, с размазанной по щекам тушью, сделавшей из ее лица какое-то подобие маски Пьеро.

- Что-то не в себе она сегодня, - спустя несколько минут заключила Стелла, когда первый шок от явления мадам немного прошел. – И куда она пошла в таком виде?

Но получить ответ на свой вопрос Стелла не успела. На улице раздался визг шин, громкие крики и звук удара. Выбежав на улицу, Стелла взглянула на разбитое ветровое стекло автобуса, женское тело, поломанное и окровавленное так, что никаких сомнений в смерти пострадавшей не оставалось. Лица было не различить, но это было и не нужно. Уж ей ли не знать любимый жакет мадам…

- Ну что рты раззявили? – прикрикнула Стелла на выскочивших вслед за ней девчонок. – Ну-ка в дом! – в ее голосе явственно проступили хозяйские интонации.

И к явившимся через двадцать минут агентам ФБР она вышла навстречу с приветливой улыбкой, как хозяйка. Впрочем, узнав, что это по поводу Нины, Стелла кратко пояснила, что случилось, сразу утратив приветливость. Хоть каких-то переживаний по этому поводу агенты от нее так и не дождались.

...

- Значит, Майами? – спросила Сара, поежившись. В зале аэропорта гулял сквозняк.

- Майами, - рассеянно улыбнулся высокий рыжий мужчина, с каким-то странным выражением рассматривая свой билет.

- Что такое? – поинтересовалась Сара. – Забыл, как зовут?

- Есть маленько, - хитро прищурился он.

- А я помню, - улыбнулась Сара. – Такое примечательное имя трудно забыть.

- Да уж, - мужчина глядел куда-то в сторону. – Значит, уверена, что я – не Джефф-Ирландец?

Сара похлопала его по рукаву и укоризненно покачала головой. Костюм был немного великоват, да и галстук он одевать не стал, но все же выглядел совсем иначе.

- Отдохнешь пару недель и будешь как новенький, - успокоила Сара.

- Да некогда отдыхать, - пожал плечами мужчина. – Я и так задержался. Хотя, - в его взгляде появилась легкая неуверенность. – Возможно, что я задержался настолько сильно, что торопиться уже некуда.

- Ничего, я уверена, тебя подождут, - возразила Сара. Мужчина испытующе посмотрел на нее, будто спрашивая о причине подобной уверенности. Она же лишь широко улыбнулась.

- Вашингтон, - поднимая лицо вверх и прислушиваясь к доносящимся из динамика объявлениям, повторил мужчина. – Тебе пора.

- Нет, - качнула головой Сара. – Мой рейс через два часа. Вегас, - пояснила она. – Возвращаюсь домой. В лабораторию.

- Вот как, - понимающе кивнул мужчина. – Значит, будем коллегами? Если, конечно, меня дождутся.

- Будем, - с улыбкой кивнула Сара, пожимая протянутую руку.

- Майами, - одновременно повторили вслед за объявлением они.

...

Уже расположившись в кресле самолета, который должен был совершить для него маленькое чудо, превратив промозглую серость Нью-Йорка в красочную жару Майами, он снова достал билет. «Горацио Кейн», - повторил он про себя и улыбнулся. Не то, чтобы он забыл, как его зовут. Просто… Просто теперь можно было снова стать самим собой, и для начала не мешало бы вспомнить – а какой он, Горацио Кейн…

В тот же самый момент то же самое пытался понять еще один человек. Шеф криминалистической лаборатории Майами снова перелистал личное дело кандидата на должность эксперта по поджогам и взрывам. Детектив в отделе по расследованию убийств в Нью-Йорке, сапер в Майами, степень по химии. Шеф помнил его – высокий, худой, рыжий. Честно сказать, парень не произвел на него особого впечатления, да и пропал куда-то практически сразу после собеседования…

А вот сегодня раздался звонок из Нью-Йорка. Шеф откинулся в кресле, вновь прокручивая в памяти этот разговор. Да, этого не прочтешь в личном деле. И человек, только что спасший миллионы жизней, не должен потерять работу из-за того, что это заняло немного больше времени, чем планировалось.

Шеф положил рядом другую папку, открыл ее и быстро пробежал глазами верхний лист. Хорошие результаты, очень хорошие, еще вчера он, не задумываясь, утвердил бы этого кандидата на должность лейтенанта. А вот теперь засомневался. Для этой должности нужен человек с такими качествами, как у этого бывшего сапера, к примеру. Имеются ли они у Риккардо Стеттлера, шеф не знал. Однако собеседование он прошел лучше всех. Жаль, что этот Горацио Кейн на том собеседовании не был.

Шеф еще раз перевел взгляд с одной открытой папки на другую, с одного личного дела на другое. А почему бы и нет? Кто об этом знает, на каком собеседовании был кандидат, кроме шефа и самого кандидата? Сегодня Кейн прилетает в Майами, завтра можно вызвать его и посмотреть еще раз своими глазами. И как он воспримет такое назначение, тоже многое о нем скажет. Шеф решительно переложил личное дело из одной папки в другую и довольно кивнул. Пусть покомандует. До тех пор, пока не ошибется. А если шеф хоть немного разбирается в людях, этот парень не ошибется. Сапер, как-никак.

...

...

...

Эпилог.

_Юрика, штат Монтана, 2008 год._

- Мадам, - согнувшись в шутливом поклоне, Тэд протянул ей бокал.

Молли Макмиллан нахмурилась.

- Я же просила, Тэд, не называть меня так, - упрекнула она, кутаясь в шаль.

- Прости, я не хотел, - тут же повинился он.

Тэд всегда был мягким, во всем. Он даже внешне напоминал плюшевую игрушку – невысокий, полноватый, мягкие темные волосы и добрые карие глаза. А еще Тэд был первым, кто встретил ее в родном городе.

Она стояла над могилой родителей, в тонкой блузке и короткой юбке, в туфлях на высоком каблуке на свежевыпавшем снегу. Жакет она потеряла еще в Нью-Йорке, садясь в такси, - он просто соскользнул с плеча, и она не стала его подбирать. Пока она добиралась до Монтаны, в голове крутилась какая-то невнятица, о том, что нужно начать жизнь с того момента, где она сломалась, вернуться к истокам… И вот теперь она стояла у этих самых истоков, словно сломанная игрушка с кончившимся заводом. Зачем она приехала сюда? Дом родителей давно принадлежит другим людям. Да и ее саму никто не помнит…

- Молли? – мужской голос был неуверен, но, едва она обернулась, тут же окреп. – Молли, господи, что ты здесь делаешь? Разве можно стоять раздетой на таком ветру? – быстро говорил мужчина, стаскивая с себя куртку и накидывая на ее плечи.

Она смотрела на него, уже понимая, что знает, но воспоминания Молли Макмиллан были надежно погребены под толстым двадцатилетним слоем воспоминаний. Но вдруг… Звуки волынки, и свежевыпавший снег, который и стал причиной автомобильной катастрофы, лишившей ее родителей… Лица, лица, лица… Напарник отца, такой же маленький, кругленький, Джозеф Барнстоу, и его сын Тэд… Он всегда вызывал у Молли ассоциацию с плюшевым медвежонком. Они росли вместе, он был ее лучшим другом, а незадолго до гибели родителей Молли подслушала их разговор… Мама говорила, что Тэдди, кажется, влюбился в их дочь, и что она совсем не против их дружбы, вот жаль только, что Молли вряд ли выберет Тэдди, ей нравятся высокие и красивые мальчики. На что отец возразил, что им всего по четырнадцать лет, и Молли еще успеет понять, что – главное в мужчине… Он как-то многозначительно взглянул на маму, обнимая ее, а она ласково рассмеялась и шутливо чмокнула его в кончик носа. Молли тогда так и не поняла, что он имел в виду…

Она пришла в себя в больнице. Тэд Барнстоу был ее первым посетителем, а его первый визит был довольно официален. Как шеф полиции Юрики, он задал ей несколько вопросов. Молли сказала, что приехала из Нью-Йорка, навестить родные места. Тэд поинтересовался, почему приехала она без вещей и раздетая, - на нее было совершено нападение? Нет, объяснила она, расплакавшись, просто… У нее произошла личная трагедия в жизни, сейчас ей не хочется об этом говорить. Тэд поспешно кивнул, немного неловко похлопал ее по руке, сказал, что сожалеет, и пожелал скорейшего выздоровления.

Он ушел, а Молли лежала и глядела в белый потолок больничной палаты. И что ей делать теперь? Вот она и на краю света, совершенно одна… Молли не успела что-либо надумать, пришел доктор, высокий, седой, с длинным лошадиным лицом. Она с удивлением узнала, что на дворе уже октябрь, и она провела в больнице целых три недели.

- Я хорошо себя чувствую, - с некоторым удивлением заверила она.

- Я принимаю это как комплимент своему профессионализму, - улыбнувшись, ответил доктор.

- Можете выписать меня прямо сейчас, и, не сомневайтесь, я оплачу лечение, - прищурившись, твердо сказала Молли, сжимая губы, заметив что-то подозрительное во взгляде доктора.

- Я и не сомневаюсь, - нахмурился доктор. – Но я должен вас предупредить, что, если я выпишу вас сейчас, то вы наверняка потеряете ребенка.

- Ребенка? – ахнула Молли, непроизвольно обхватывая ладонями совершенно плоский живот. Ее щеки вспыхнули, она несколько раз судорожно вдохнула и, не справившись с собой, отчаянно разрыдалась. Доктор наблюдал за ней с каким-то непонятным смущением и удивлением, затем начал успокаивать.

- Если вы будете так нервничать, вы потеряете ребенка и тут, - пригрозил он.

Слезы на щеках Молли мгновенно высохли. Она встретила недоверчивый взгляд доктора и внезапно поняла, что при осмотре он, естественно, догадался о роде ее занятий, и теперь совершенно не понимает того, что она чувствует.

- Док, - покусывая губу, начала она.

- Меня зовут Джордж Меллоу, - с неожиданно теплой улыбкой, сделавшей его длинное лицо почти симпатичным, перебил ее доктор. – Если я правильно понял, что вы хотите мне сказать, нам придется довольно долго общаться, так что доктор Меллоу – будет неплохо для начала.

- Доктор Меллоу, - послушно повторила Молли. Опустила глаза, потом взглянула на доктора так по-детски, с отчаянной надеждой, что он непроизвольно накрыл ее руку своей ладонью. – Его отца больше нет, - просто, без вычурности, сказала она. – И… Я все сделаю… - по ее щекам снова потекли слезы, и она отвернулась, торопливо вытирая их.

- Мы сделаем все, что сможем, Молли, - пообещал ей доктор.

Она закусила губу. Она не верила в бога, после всего того, чему он равнодушно позволил случиться. Но сейчас обращалась именно к нему. Если уж он позволил произойти этому чуду, то …неужели у него хватит жестокости отнять у нее Джеффа второй раз?

- Ты думаешь о нем? – вырвал ее из воспоминаний голос Тэда.

Молли взглянула на него, отмечая, что за внешней беззаботностью скрывается горечь. Она перевела взгляд на улицу, где в самом разгаре была битва снежками среди построенных Тэдом снежных лабиринтов. Глядя на метко и быстро расстреливающего снежками «вражеский отряд» сына, Молли грустно улыбнулась, вновь вспоминая осенний парк, раскрашенные фигурки, огромного белоснежного медведя…

- Джефф похож на отца? – неожиданно спросил Тэд. Раньше он почему-то никогда не задавал этот вопрос.

- И да, и нет, - пожала плечами Молли. Сын унаследовал ее серые глаза и светлые волосы, только они были не мышино-серого, как у Молли, цвета, который она ненавидела и всегда закрашивала, а красивого золотистого оттенка. Но вот его движения, мимика, взгляд…

- Тэдди, - начала Молли, собираясь сказать, что она ничего не может поделать с воспоминаниями, да и не хочет забывать об Ирландце, ведь эти воспоминания и маленький Джефф – все, что у нее осталось. Но тут она повела рукой с бокалом и в нем что-то звякнуло. Молли замерла, понимая по глазам Тэда, что ей не почудилось, и, подняв бокал повыше, рассмотрела сквозь вино очертания кольца.

Да, конечно, это второе Рождество, которое они встречают вместе… И Тэд всегда был рядом в эти годы, начиная с визитов в больницу с цветами и игрушками… Потом помогал ей с жильем и няней, помог устроиться на работу в магазин старой Бетти – тот самый, договор на совладение которым они с Бетти подписали неделю назад…

Но все же, так не бывает. Нельзя просто вычеркнуть двадцать лет из жизни и вот так замкнуть круг, будто она и не уезжала никуда из родной Юрики. Молли прикрыла глаза и вновь увидела Джеффа-Ирландца. По счастью, она никогда, даже во снах, не видела его мертвым. Почему-то Ирландец всегда представлялся ей на берегу жаркого моря. Синие волны накатывают на желтый песок, синие глаза устремлены в такое же синее небо, ветерок треплет его рыжие волосы… Молли никому не рассказывала об этом. Ирландец в раю, считала она. А она… Она сделала шаг и ткнулась лицом в плечо Тэда. Ну и пусть так не бывает. Ей довелось пожить в очень страшной сказке, так зачем отказываться от счастливой? Маленький домик в захолустной Юрике, маленький магазинчик, сын и надежный, любящий мужчина рядом. Молли Макмиллан, тебе предлагают рай на земле. Соглашайся! Ты будешь счастлива, Молли. До тех пор, пока не…


End file.
